Blog użytkownika:Temperatura/Berk i jego tajemnice.
Część! Serdecznie zapraszam do czytania mojego bloga. Info: ' 20141129_193217.jpg|Czkawka i Melodia ;) 20141129_184746.jpg|Szczerbatek z kwiatkiem. 20141223_200134.jpg|Florinka. ' -Wszyscy mają 20 lat. -Głowni bohaterowie to Czkawka, pewna osoba, ale to niespodzianka, Astrid, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk, Szpadka oraz Stoick, Valka i Pyskacz. -Stoick żyje, a Valka mieszka z nimi po odnalezieniu jej. To tyle, miłego czytania :-) 'Wstęp.' Wyspa Berk. Najlepsza po tej stronie...no...wszystkiego. Miejsce to inne od wszystkich, może dlatego, że inne wyspy mają owce, kanarki lub inne zwierzęta, a Berk ma...swoje smoki! Na tej cudownej wyspie mieszka wódż, Stoick Ważki wraz z żoną Valką i z synem, przystojnym i odważnym Czkawką. Ale czy na pewno oswojenie dzikich smoków to najdziwniejsza rzecz jaka im się przytrafiła? Oto historia, która przewróciła życie tego młodego wikinga do góry nogami. '1. Tajemniczy Wisior.' Był piękny poranek. Czkawka zbudził się, a zaraz potem obudził szczerbatka. -Cześć Szczerbatek.- powiedział chłopak zaspanym głosem- idziemy polatać?-Smok trochę rozbudzony przybrał na twarzy coś w rodzaju uśmiechu. Zeszli na śniadanie. -Cześć Czkawka- przywitała go Valka- pewnie jesteś głodny... -No trochę tak-uśmiechnął się chłopak-Gdzie ojciec? -Nie wiem, chyba wyszedł gdzieś z Pyskaczem. Siadaj a ja zrobię Ci coś do jedzenia- powiedziała i podała Szczerbatkowi wielki kosz pełen ryb. (...) Po śniadaniu smok ze swoim jeźdźcem polecieli do smoczej akademi. Tam wszyscy jeźdźcy czekali już na niego. Gdy wylądowali, Astrid podeszła do swojego chłopaka. -Dzieńdobry- przywitała się i pocałowała Czkawkę w policzek na powitanie-Co tak długo? -Długo?- zdziwił się chłopak- To ile wy tu już czekacie? -Jakieeś dobre pół godziny- żucił Sączysmark - A kto wam kazał tak wsześnie wstawać? -W sumie nikt- powiedział nieśmiało Śledzik. -No właśnie! -To gdzie dzisiaj lecimy?-spytał Mieczyk -Polecimy...może...na..Skręćkarcze bagna! -COO??!!-krzykneli wszyscy. -Tak, Skręćkarcze bagna. Poćwiczymy walkę ze Zaduśnymi Zdechami. -Ale one chronią się mgłą i zabiorą nam wszystko co metalowe- przestraczył się Śledzik. -No weź! Będzie czadowo!!- żuciła Szpadka -I to rozumiem-ucieszył się Czkawka- Szybko na smoki! Wszyscy posłusznie, choć niechętnie wsiedli na smoki. Hakokieł jak zwykle próbował strącić swojego jeźdźca, ale ten nie dał za wygraną. W końcu usadowił się na smoku i wzbił się ku górzę. (...) Wreszcie po jakimś czasie wylądowali na Bagnach. Było tam szaro i ponuro, zero oznak życia, ani śladów po Zaduśnych. -No dobra-zaczął Czkawka- zorejrzyjmy się to może coś znajdziemy. -Jak myślisz, brat. Będzie mi pasował? -Siostrzyczko kochana-zaczął słodko Mieczyk- przecież wiesz, że nie ważne co założysz, i tak zawsze będziesz wyglądać jakbyś spadła ze smoka prosto na twarz. Czkawka usłyszawszy rozmowę bliźniaków, odwrócił się do nich. Zauważył, że Szpadka przymierza jakijś wisior. Podszedł do niej. -Pokaż mi go- rozkazał. Szpadka podała mu średniej wielkości okrągły, żelazny naszyjnik. Oprócz tego był na nim narysowany...krzyż Berk. Najwidoczniej musiał go zostawić ktoś z Berk. Ale kto? Skoro tylko on, jego przyjaciele i rodzice potrafili latać na smokach. Mogłby pomyśleć, że to ktoś z nich, ale pierwszy raz widział go na oczy. Poza tym, był on przyozdobiony małymi, kolorowymi diamencikami. Kto na Berk odważyłby się założyć coś takiego? Zwrócił się to przyjaciół: - Słuchajcie, widzieliście kiedyś ten naszyjnik? -Nie - powiedziała zaciekawiona Astrid- ale trzeba przyznać, że jest piękny. Idealnie wykończony. Myślisz, że to robota Pyskacza? -Nie wiem-zastanawiał sie Czkawka- trzeba będzie go o to zapytać. Już mieli wsiadać na smoki, gdy nagle... -Czkawka, Spójrz!- krzyknął Sączysmark. Czkawka odwrócił się i spojrzał tam gdzie wskazywał Sączysmark. Zauważył rozwalone drzewo na wysokiej skale. Wdrapał się na niął i to co zobaczył wprawiło go w osłupienie. Były tam wielkie, wyraźne ślady po błysakwicach i piorunach. Całe pole było zniszczone. -Co tu się stało!?-spytała zaniepokojona Astrid. -Widocznie Tor się wkurzył- podsumował Czkawka. -Może na Zaduśne Zdechy. No wiecie, dlatego ich tu niema.- Rozmyślał głośno Mieczyk. -Zmywajmy się stąd jak najszybciej-zaproponował zaniepokojony Śledzik. Czkawka przytaknął. - Masz rację. Wszyscy wsiedli na smoki. -Lecimy na Berk!- krzyknął i pochwili zaczął mówić sam do siebie- Mósimy wyjaśnić sprawę z tym naszyjnikiem. Ciekawe, do kogo należy ten tajemniczy wisior. '2. Co kryje Naszyjnik?' Czkawka wraż z przyjaciółmi wrócili do domu. Pierwsze miejce, do którego zalecieli było miejsce pracy Pyskacza. Astrid i Czkawka zsiedli ze smoków i poszli do mężczyzny, który właśnie wykuwał jakijś miecz. Reszta została w tyle. -O Czkawka! Miło że wpadłeś!- Ucieszył się Pyskacz myśląc, że chłopak przyleciał mu pomóc. -Wybacz Pyskacz, ale nie przyszedłem do pracy. Słuchaj...-zaczął nie pewnie- czy widziałeś może już ten naszyjnik? Pyskacz odwrócił się i wziął do ręki wisior, który pokazywał mu Czkawka. Pooglądał go przez chwilę, momentalnie na jego twarzy pojawiło się coś w rodzaju zdziwienia i przerażenia jednocześnie. -To nie możliwe...-wymamrotał pod nosem. -Co jest nie możliwe?? Co to za wisior??- dopytawał zaciekawiony chłopak. -To...to jest zwykły wisiorek! Nie macie tu czego szukać!- ale Czkawka wiedział, że Pyskacz kłamie. Widać było na jego twarzy, że wie coś o tym naszyjniku albo i więcej, ale nie chce powiedzieć, czy też...nie może. -Pyskacz, jesteś pewien, że nie widziałeś przedtem tego wisiorka?- zaczęła Astrid- Wygląda jakby był... -To nie jest wasza sprawa! -przerwał jej kowal- przepraszam, muszę wracać do pracy.- i odwrócił się do nich plecami. Czkawka i Astrid byli roztrzęsieni. Po tym co się stało nie mogli ocenić czy Pyskacz wie coś o tym naszyjniku, czy nie wie... Za to kowal był załamany. Wiedział, że powinien powiedzieć Czkawce co to za wisior, to jest jak najbardziej jego sprawa. Powinien wiedzieć... Czkawka wrócił do domu przez okno w dachu w swoim pokoju. Było już ciemno, więc nikt go nie zauważył. Nawet rodzice się nie zrojentowali, że ich syn jest już w domu. - I co myślisz Mordko?-chłopak zwrócił się do swojego smoka- Pyskacz pewnie wie co to za wisiorek, ale nie chce powiedzieć, hm?- smok spojrzał na właściciela troskliwie.-tylko dlaczego nie chce? Co to za naszyjnik?- nie miał go przy sobie bo Pyskacz mu zabrał. Nagle usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Stanął więc w progu na schodach tak żeby nikt go nie zauważył. Nagle wszedł Pyskacz, był jakby rostrzęsiony. Czkawkę to zaciekawiło. - Stoick! Nie uwierzysz co się stało- wykrzyknął - Co znowu?- spytał z małym zainteresowaniem- znowu jakaś wyspa, którą Tor zaatakował piorunami? Zaraz, to ojciec o tym wie?- pomyślał Czkawka. - Nie, ale to może mieć związek z tymi Bagnami, chyba już wiem skąd te ślady błyskawic. Tutaj Stoick spojrzał na przyjaciela już z większym zainteresowaniem. -Zobacz, co twój syn dzisiaj znalazł, podejrzewam, że właśnie na Skręćkarczych Bagnach...-powiedział Pyskacz i pokazał wodzowi naszyjnik, który pokazał mu dzisiaj Czkawka. Ten zaś czekał na reakcję ojca, może skoro coś wie, to czegoś się w końcu dowie. Stoick zaś zaniemiał, osłupiał na widok wisiorka, oszołomiło go. Wziął go do ręki. -To...to nie możliwe.- wymamrotał Stoick - Chyba dobrze wiesz do kogo należy ten naszyjnik...-przerwał mu Pyskacz. - Oczywiście, że wiem! Głupi nie jestem! - zdenerwował się i zaczął mówić ciszej jakby do siebie- poza tym, pamięć tesz mam bardzo dobrą. - Stoick!- wtrąciła się Valka- jeśli ten wisiorek znalazł się na Skręćkarczych Bagnach, to możliwe że jeszcze żyje, mało tego, może być w pobliżu!- Valka wypowiedziała te słowa z wielkim zaangażowaniem, ale nie można było poznać, czy pozytywnie, czy negatywnie. - Kto żyje?? Kto był w pobliżu??- zadał sobie pytania w myślach Czkawka- O co tutaj chodzi?? - Masz rację- powiedział Stoick- Pyskacz! Jutro wyruszymy z samego rana, może znowu na coś trafimy. Pamiętajcie, ani słowa dzieciakom, a już sczególnie Czkawce. - Nie uważasz, że powinien się dowiedzieć?- spytał Pyskacz. - Narazie nie, wszystko w swoim czasie. To Czkawkę wryło w podłogę. Nie dość, że jego rodzice i Pyskacz mają jakąś tajemnicę, ciekawą tajemnicę, to jeszcze powinien o niej wiedzieć? Ale nie wie, bo...no właśnie, dlaczego? Tego Czkawka musiał się dowiedzieć za wszelką cenę. Już miał plan, jak to zrobi. '3. W poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi.' Czkawka tym razem wstał bardzo wcześnie. Koniecznie chciał zastać jeszcze ojca, zanim wyruszy. Udało mu się to. Zszedł na śniadanie i zgadał go: - Cześć tato! Wybierasz się gdzieś? - Yyy...Tak. Właśnie...yyy...lecę z Pyskaczem na ryby.- wyksztusił w końcu. -Aha...no nic to miłej zabawy!-uśmiechnął się chłopak.- A za ile lecisz? - Jak tylko zjem śniadanie. Czkawka wykorzystał to i poszedł na górę się umyć i przygotować do podróży. Nie zjadł śniadania, do torby wziął tylko 2 ryby. Większość zapasów podał Szczerbatkowi wcześniej, zanim jeszcze zszedł na dół. Gdy usłyszał, że ojciec wychodzi, wsiadł na smoka i ruszył za nim, Stoick tylko zaszedł po Pyskacza i pędem poszybowali w górę. Czkawka zrobił to samo. Oczywiście dyskretnie, aby go nie zauważyli. Jego ojciec z przyjacielem lecieli nisko, za to on wysko, więc go nie zauważyli. Leciał dokładnie tam gdzie oni. W końcu wylądowali na jakiejś wyspie. Była to mała wyspa. Wyspa Koszmarów Ponocników. Dwa nawet leżały trupem w pobliżu miejsca wylądowania wodza i kowala. Czkawka został w powietrzu. Przy tych smokach były takie same ślady piorunów jak na Bagnach. -Pewnie znowu tu była...-pomyślał Stoick. Nagle usłyszał głos Pyskacza. - Spójrz tylko.- powiedział i pokazał Stoickowi miecz. W sumie trochę taki mały miecz, ale był tak samo przyozdobiony jak wisior, tylko, że część diamencików już wypadła. - Pamiętam jeszcze jak go wykuwałem- rozmyślał głośno Pyskacz. - Pyskacz zrobił ten miecz- rozmyślał Czkawka- więc naszyjnik to pewnie też jego robota. - Rozejrzyjmy się trochę, może jeszcze coś znajdziemy...albo i kogoś.-powiedział Stoick. Na wyspie były tylko smoki. Jeźdźcy latali jeszcze ze 2 godziny ale nic nie znaleźli. Wrócili więc do domu. Pyskacz wrócił do pracy, tam zaatakował go Czkawka. - Co to za miecz?!!- wykrzyknął Czkawka. Męszczyzna przestraszył się.- I co wiesz o tym naszyjniku??! - Ja nic nie wiem Czkawka- powiedział nie pewnie. Widać było, że waha się, czy jednak powiedzieć wszystko Czkawce. - Pyskacz, błagam Cię. Ja wiem, że ty wiesz i wiem, że ja powinienem też wiedzieć. Męszczyzna załamał się poraz kolejny. - Oj Czkawka...-zaczął- powinieneś się w sumie dowiedzieć już dawno. - Ale o czym?? - Usiądź sobie wygodnie, a ja Ci wszystko opowiem. '4. Piękna Melodia.' -To wszystko było bardzo dawno temu...-zaczął Pyskacz- Wiedz, pierw, że Valka nie była pierwszą żoną Stoicka. Na początku ożenił się z Klarisą, piękną wojowniczką, była ona bardzo odważna i mądra. Stoick był w niej niezwykle zakochany. Mieli razem córkę, Melodię, od razu było po niej widać, że wyrośnie z niej wspaniała łowczyni. Gdy Melodia miała 2 latka, zaatakowało nas plemie Turyńców, znanych ze swojej brutalności i tego, że porywają ludzi by na swojej wyspie uczynić ich niewolnikami. Klarisa walczyła dzielnie, aż do samego końca, w życiu nie widziałem chyba bardziej wytrzymałej kobiety, ale niestety, jej siła nie wystarczała. Zabili ją. Melodia została bez matki. Stoick długo zbierał się po śmierci żony, to było dla niego wielkie przeżycie. Ta żałoba miała jakieś 4 lata, cały czas była przy nim Valka, stanowiła dla niego wsparcie, była dla niego przyjaciółką, a rok potem ukochaną żoną. Po krótkim czasie urodziłeś się ty. Melodia była przeszczęśliwa, myślała że wreszcie będzie miała rodzinę, ojca, matke, brata, ale niestety jej szczęście nie trwało długo. Po jakimś czasie na wyspie pojawili się Turyńcy, nieatakowali nas, ale Stoick i tak miał złe przeczucia. Kayan, wódz Turyńców podszedł do Stoicka i powiedział, że chciałby porozmawiać z nim na spokojnie w twierdzy. Tam, powiedział mu, że ma szansę obronienia się przed atakami jego plemienia. To Stoicka zaciekawiło, w końcu Turyńcy byli bardzo silnym plemieniem, wręcz nie do pokonania, przy ostatniej wizycie wybił ze 2/3 naszych ludzi, a teraz miałby zostawić nas w spokoju. Stoick zapytał, co to za szansa, a Kayan postawił mu warunek. Wzamian za pokój między plemieniami, ma oddać mu jego córkę, by mógł uczynić ją żoną dla swojego syna za 3 lata, kiedy Melodia miała mieć 10, a jego syn 16. To Stoicka wmurowało w podłogę. Miał oddać swoją ukochaną pierworodną za jakijś rozejm? Ale faktem było to, że Turyńcy mogliby wybić całe plemie Berk. To była najtrudniejsza decyzja do podjęcia w życiu Stoicka. Jako ojciec w życiu by nie oddał swojej małej córeczki, ale jako wódz... Stoick nie miał wyboru, musiał się zgodzić. Melodia bardzo się nim rozczarowała, wyobrażasz sobie co czuła ta bezradna dziewczynka w wielkim świecie? To było najgorsze przeżycie jakie mogło ją spotkać i jakie spotkało. Przed jej wyjazdem wyrobiłem jej ten miecz, aby czuła się bezpieczniejsza i ten wisior, aby nigdy o nas nie zapomniała. ... 2 lata później postanowiliśmy ze Stoickiem odwiedzić wyspę Turyńców ( Valki już wtedy nie było), ale nikogo na tej wyspie nie zastaliśmy, jedynie ciała, zwłoki całego plemiania tej wyspy, żadnej żywej istoty. Z Twoim ojcem zaczęliśmy szukać ciała jego córki, ale nigdzie jej nie było, zamiast tego znaleźliśmy topór ze znakiem Łupieżców. Domyśliliśmy się, że to Albreht zaatakował i wybił Turyńców. Pozostało jednak pytanie: co się stało z Melodią? Istniały 3 wyjścia: albo ją zabili i zakopali, albo ją porwali, albo uciekła. Stoick był roztrzęsiony tym wszystkim. Teraz jest jeszcze bardziej, bo na wyspie Łupieżców nigdzie Melodji nie było. Myślał, że nie żyje, bo nie przypuszczał, że 9-latce uda się tak poprostu uciec, no bo niby jak? ale okazuje się, że jednak jakoś się jej to udało. -Jak to?? Znaczy, że ona żyje?? Mam siostrę?? Ten naszyjnik, nad którym tak długo się zastanawiałem należy do mojej siostry???- Czkawka wypytywał zdenerwowany. Był całkowicie roztrzęsiony i oszołomiony tym co usłyszał. Coś niewiarygodnego, nigdy by nie przepuszczał, że może mieć starsze rodzeństwo. -Gdzie ona teraz może być?? -Nie mam pojęcia, ale znalazłeś ten naszyjnik na Skręćkarczych Bagnach, a ten mieczyk był na wyspie która jest jeszcze bliżej nas, więc podejrzewam, że jest w pobliżu. -Ja...ja muszę ją odnaleźć!- krzyknął Czkawka.- Muszę wiedzieć gdzie ona jest! Czkawka roztrzęsiony tym wszystkim, szybko wsiadł na smoka i poszybował w górę. Był tak szybki, że Pyskacz nie zdążył go złapać a chciał mu przekazać o Melodji bardzo ważną rzecz. Może i nawet najważniejszą. '5. Błyskawica Nocnej Furji.' Czkawka szybował już wsród chmur. Nadal nie mógł w to wszystko uwierzyć. Że ma starszą siostrę, że ojciec ją oddał dla sojuszu, że jest gdzieś w pobliżu. Ale dlaczego Kayan chciał Melodie na swojej wyspie jak miała 7 lat? Pomyślał, że może Albreht mu coś opowie ciekawego. Nadał więc kierunek: Wyspa Łupieżców. (...) Gdy już wylądował, zaczął szukać Albrehta, może naprawdę porwał wtedy Melodie z wyspy? Musiał się tego dowiedzieć. (..) W końcu na niego trafił. -Prosze prosze. Kogo moje oczy widzą? Czkawka! -Witaj Albreht.- odpowiedział chłopak. -Co Cię sprowadza na moją wyspę? Zwykle trzymasz się od niej zdaleka... - Bo to sprawa wyjątkowa i bardzo dla mnie ważna... Albreht usiadł wygodnie na krześle w swojej twierdzy, popatrzył na chłopaka z zaciekawieniem i zaczął słuchać. -Pamiętasz może jak napadłeś na wyspę Turyńców jakieś 18 lat temu?- spytał Czkawka. Mężczyzna przytaknął.-Czy pamiętasz może tam jakąś dziewczynkę? Na oko 9-letnią, prawdopodobnie kręcącą się przy wodzu? Albreht zdziwił się trochę- Dlaczego Cię to tak ciekawi? Było tam kilka dzieciaków, ale niezwracałem na nie zbytnio uwagi. - Chce wiedzieć czy porwałeś tą dziewczynkę...- przerwał mu Czkawka - Nikogo nie porywałem...chociaż, pamiętam że miałem iść zaatakować Kayana gdy nagle migneło przedemną jakieś fioletowe światło, a potem jakby mnie trafiło bo zabolał mnie mocno policzek. Odwróciłem się i zauważyłem jakąś małą dziewczynkę o marchewkowych włosach, która miała skierowaną we mnie dłoń. Chciałem sprawdzić, skąd było to światło i pomyślałem sobie, że może od niej, więc gdy zaczęła uciekać, rozkazałem mojemu człowiekowi ruszyć na Kayana a sam pobiegłem za rudą. Biegłem długo, a ona odziwo wcale się nie męczyła, za to ja trochę tak, więc zwolniłem i zobaczyłem, że biegnie ona za jakąś skałę. Gdy również ja tam dobiegłem, nigdzie jej nie było, rozejrzałem się drugi raz, ale nic. Zniknęła. To było dziwne, ale postanowiłem wrócić na pole walki i zapomnieć o tej marchewce. - Fioletowe światło...hmmm- powiedział cicho Czkawka sam do siebie- Ciekawe...no nic. Dzięki Albreht! Czkawka pobiegł w strone smoka i poleciał do góry. Zastanawiał się o tym co powiedział mu Albreht. O tym światełku, które uderzyło go w twarz. Położył się na Szczerbatku i zaczął rozmyślać, jednocześnie oglądając pięknie rozgwieżdżone niebo. Nagle zauważył coś w stylu błyskawicy. Czkawka zaniepokoił się. Nagle coś zaczęło lecieć w jego stronę, coś czarnego, było coraz bliżej i bliżej, aż nagle niespodziewanie i szybko pojawiło się przed nim. To był smok, ale niezwyczjny smok. Zna Szczerbatka od 5 lat i wie jak z każdej strony wygląda...Nocna Furia. Rozpozna ją nawet w ciemności. - Co?- powiedział jakby do Szczerbatka- Nocna Furia? To ich jest więcej?- Postanowił lecieć za smokiem. Zauważył, że smok nie leci sam. Na jego grzbiecie leciał jakiś człowiek, a tak dokładnie to smoczy jeździec...który na nieszczęście odwrócił głowę i go zauważył. Odwrócił głowę spowrotem w kierunku lotu, szepnął coś swojemu smokowi, który nagle nabrał super prędkości i poleciał, tak szybko niczym błyskawica. Szczerbatek był szybki, ale o takiej prędkości mógł tylko pomarzyć. Czkawka zdziwił się bardzo, nie sądził, że: a) istnieje druga Nocna Furia b) ktoś jeszcze paza nim potrafi oswoić Nocną Furię c) że jakiekolwiek stworzenie potrafi się tak błyskawicznie poruszać. Z całego dnia dochodzi jeszcze wiadomość o zaginonej siostrze. Tyle się wydarzyło jednego dnia, Czkawka nadal się nie oswoił z tą pierwszą informacją, a tu już dochodzą 3 nowe. Koniecznie musiał się położyć. Chociaż wiedział, że i tak nie zaśnie. (...) Wrócił na Berk. Przed jego domem czekała Astrid. -Czkawka!-zawołała i żuciła mu się w ramiona- Gdzieś ty był cały dzień? Czkawka zawachał się. Powiedzieć jej o wszystkim czy nie? I tak było tego już za dużo jak dla niego. Najpierw musi sam to ogarnąć. -Nic takiego. Latałem sobie ze Szczerbatkiem tu i tam po wyspach i nie po wyspach. -Aha- Astrid zaczęła podejrzewać, że jej chłopak kłamie- przez cały dzień? No dobra. Chciałam się tylko upewnić. To do jutra.- powiedziała Astrid takim głosem, że było słychać, że coś podejrzewa. Na koniec pocałowała delikatnie chłopaka w usta i poszła sobie. - Do zobaczenia- zawołał szybko Czkawka zaniepokojony i wrócił do domu. Przez dziurę w dachu, oczywiście. Nie chce mu się słuchać kazania Valki i jej wszystkich pytań. Miał już wszystkiego dość. Jutro znowu poleci ze Szczerbatkiem na przejażdżkę. Może znowu natrafi na tajemniczego jeźdźca na Nocnej Furji. Albo narszcię znajdzie siostrę. '6. Błyskawica Nocnej Furfji 2.' Czkawka nie mógł zasnąć praktycznie przez całą noc. Rano wstał niewyspany. Umył się, obudził swojego smoka i chcąc, nie chcąc zszedł na śniadanie. Na dole czekała na niego Valka. Ojca nie było. -Pewnie znowu poleciał szukać Melodji- pomyślał sobie Czkawka. Wtem jego mama zabrała głos. - Czkawka? Kiedy ty wróciłeś do domu? I gdzie byłeś? Martwiłam się o ciebie. - Ja...yyy- myślał Czkawka co powiedzieć- chodziłem sobie po wyspie ze Szczerbatkiem. A wiesz, tak tu i tam, chodziłem po lasach, nawet raz zajrzałem do Pyskacza. Trochę mi to zeszło, Berk jest duże, mówię Ci. -Ale poco?-zapytała się Valka. -No wiesz...yyy...mieszkam tu jakieś 20 lat, a niewszystkie zakamarki udało mi się jeszcze odkryć.... Wiesz, takie małe zdwiedzanie...wiesz...-Czkawka jąkał się, nie wiedział, co jeszcze wymyśli Valka. -A nie mogłeś tego zrobić latając na smoku? -Yyy...mogłem...aleee...trochę ruchu mi się w końcu przyda.- uśmiechnął się nerwowo Czkawka. Niechciał mówić Valce, że szukał informacji na temat jego siostry, bo wcześniej podsłuchał ich rozmowę. Zjadł szybko śniadanie, dał też trochę ryb Szczerbatkowi i wyszedł z domu. -No dobra polecimy teraz do smoczej akademii. Pewnie już czekają. Tylko co ja będe tam robić nie wyspany... (...) Gdy już dolecieli na arenę, rzeczywiście, czekali tam na nich pozostali treserzy smoków. - No dobra, to gdzie lecimy tym razem? Skręćkarcze Bagna chyba mamy już za sobą- spytał Sączysmark. Czkawka zastanawiał się, najchętniej to by szukał smoczego jeźdźca, a nie włuczył po wyspach. Ale czy powiedzieć przyjaciołom o tym wszystkim, co się wczoraj wydarzyło, że widział Nocną Furię z jakimś jeźdźcem? Postanowił im tylko powiedzieć: - Będziemy szukać smoków! - Co? Szukać smoków?-zakpiła z niego Szpadka. - Tak, pewnie mi nie uwierzycie, ale widziałem wczoraj Nocną Furię! Wszystkim opadły szczęki. - Jesteś pewny, że to była Nocna Furia??- dopytywała się Astrid- Przecież, Szczerbatek jest ostatni ze swojego gatunku. -Najwidoczniej nie, jestem pewny co widziałem.- oznajmił chłopak. Wszystkich to zdziwiło, ale i podekscytowało, nie wiedzieli, że może istnieć druga Nocna Furia. Pędem wsiedli na smoki i wzbili się w powietrze.(...) Latali długo, wysoko, nisko, w chmurach, nad chmurami, tuż nad wodą, okrążyli kilka najbliższych wysp, ale nic. Nikogo, niczego nie było. Żadnych obcych smoków, a już szczególnie Nocnej Furji. -Eee tam...wiedziałem, że to ściema. Od początku myślałem, że coś kombinujesz, Czkawka- wyśmiewał go Sączysmark. - To nie myśl, bo Ci to jakoś zbytnio w życiu nie wychodzi- odpowiedział Czkawka- ja naprawdę ją widziałem, to była napewno Nocna Furia. Jeźdźcy latali na smokach kilka godzin. Wszyscy byli zrezygnowani, zmęczeni i głodni. Zwłaszcza Czkawka, który od dawna nic nie jadł, oprócz swojego dzisiejszego śniadanie, zjadł wczorasze śniadanie. Wrócili wszyscy do domu. Czkawka podał Szczerbatkowi kosz ryb, a potem sam zasiadł przy stole, ojca nadal nie było. Była tylko Valka. - Co dzisiaj porabiałeś?- spytała. -Nic takiego...- Czkawka już nie wytrzymał tego, że nikt mu nie powiedział o starszej siostrze. Chciał sprawdzić co matka odpowie na jego pytania: -Mamo? Czy przed tobą tata miał jeszcze jakąś żonę? -N-Nie- Valka zawachała się. - A czy napadło was może jakieś plemie, ale wiesz, takie bardzo silne, że mogło by wybić całe Berk? -Nie przypominam sobie... - A czy żadne silne plemie nie chciało zawarść z wami sojuszu, pod jakimś tak warunkiem? - Czkawka!-Valka nie wytrzymała napięcia- O co Ci znowu chodzi? - O nic. Tak pytam. Czkawka nie rozumiał, czemu matka nie chce mu nic powiedzieć. Zdenerwowało go to, więc wziął Szczerbatka i razem polecieli do góry. Był piękny zachód słońca. Niebo było czerwono- żółto-pomarańczowe. Ten niesamowity widok trochę uspokoił Czkawkę. Nagle zauważył jakąś czarną plamę na niebie. Tak! To była ona! Nocna Furia! Szybko ustawił się w odpowiedniej pozycji i ruszył za nią. Był tak blisko, że postać siedząca na smoku znowu odwróciła głowę i go zauważyła. Na twarzy miała maskę doczepioną do czegoś w rodzaju hełmu, patrzyła na Czkawkę długo, aż ten nagle krzyknął: -Uważaj!! Postać odwróciła się. Przed nią była wielka skała. Była tak blisko, że jeździec nie zdążył wychamować i smok walnął prosto w skałę. Oboje zlecieli na dół, na jakąś wyspę. Czkawka poleciał od razu za nimi. Zauważył,że i smok i jeździec leżą nieruchomo jak nieżywi. Czkawka miał nadzieję, że tylko stracili przytomność. Postać jak również i smok zaciekawiły go. Podszedł do nich bliżej. '7. Rudowłosa znaleziona.' Czkawka zbliżył się do smoka maksymalnie. Naszczęście oddychał, ale nie poruszał się, tak samo jak tajemnicza osoba. Czkawka kucnął przy niej, zdjął swoją maskę i odwrócił leżącą głowę jeźdźca w swoją stronę. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że spod hełmu wystają mu małe, czerwono-rude kosmyki włosów. Chłopak popatrzył jeszcze trochę na postać gdy nagle ta otworzyła oczy, które miały kolor pięknej, głębokiej zieleni. Czkawka przestraszył się i momentalnie wstał odsuwając się od osoby. - Coś ty za jeden?- spytała zdenerwowana postać. Miała dzięwczęco-kobiecy głos. To Czkawkę zaciekawiło. - Może najpierw Ty się przedstaw. W końcu jesteś nowa na moich ziemiach.- zaproponował z ironią chłopak. - Na twoich ziemiach? No dobra...jestem Mela. Młodego wikinga to zszokowało- Mela? Czy to skrót od Melodji?? - Skąd wiesz jak mam na imię?- zaciekawiła się postać. - Jeszcze jedno...czy masz 27 lat? - Słucham? Pytasz mnie o wiek? O co Ci chodzi człowieku??! - jeździec się zdenerwował- Tak, mam 27 lat!! Po co Ci te wszystkie informacje o mnie? Nawet się jeszcze nie przedstawiłeś... Wszystko się zgadzało. Imię, wiek, nawet to że miała rude włosy i zielone oczy tak jak on, chociaż nie miał tak intensywnch. - Jestem Czkawka- przedstawił się. Z niecierpliwieniem czekał na jakąś odpowiedź... - Czakwka?- dziewczyna uspokoiła się, zrobiła duże oczy. Chłopak popatrzył na nią. Wtem ona zdjeła hełm. Nagle ukazała się piękna, lekko piegusowata na nosie dziewczyna o bujnych, długich, kręconych, czerwono-rudych włosach posiadająca pełne, naturalnie czerwonawe usta. Na głowie miała czarnął opaskę. Nosiła czarne spodnie, czarne, wysokie, puchate buty oraz brązową bluzkę pod czymś w rodzaju czarnej zbroi, podobnej jaką miał chłopak. - Czy to naprawdę możliwe? - podeszła bliżej do Czkawki nadal z niewiarygodnymi oczami i dotknęła delikatnie jego policzka. - Ale jak? Ja...ja jestem na Berk?? - Nie, ale bardzo blisko, Czy...czy ty jesteś moją siostrą? Tą, którą tak szukałem??- dopytywał się cicho Czkawka - Ty...ty mnie szukałeś? Ale po co? - Wszystko zaczęło się, gdy znalazłem to - Czkawka podał dziewczynie wisiorek. Melodia zdjęła dłoń z jego policzka i wzięła do ręki naszyjnik. - Znalazłeś go - uśmiechnęła się wreszcie dziewczyna. - Tak, zaciekawił mnie. Chciałem dowiedzieć się do kogo on należy i dowiedziałem się o tobie. Naprawdę myślisz, że bym to tak zostawił? Od razu ruszyłem na poszukiwania. Musiałem Cię poznać. - Heh- wydusiła dziewczyna ze łzami w oczach i przytuliła się mocno do swojego brata. Ten objął ją szczęśliwy. Nie mógł w to wszystko uwierzyć. Nareszcie znalazł to czego szukał. A raczej kogo szukał. Stali w tym uścisku dość długo. Wreszcie Melodia puściła Czkawkę i odezwała się: - Masz może mój miecz? - Nie przy sobie, ale jest na Berk. Jak wrócimy to go odzyskasz- uśmiechnął się. - Jak wrócimy?- Melodia spojrzała na brata błagalnie. Nagle jej smok się obudził i głośno zaryczał. Jego właścicielka odwróciła się do niego i pobiegła w jego stronę. Zaniepokoiła się. - Nic Ci nie jest maleńka?? Maleńka. To już Czkawka wie, że jego siostra posiada Nocną Furię, która jest samicą. Zauważył też, że ma lekko różowo- fioletowe oczy. - Mam nadziejeże to nic poważnego. W końcu udzerzyłaś się w głowę, ale wyjdziesz tego. Smoczyca uśmiechnęła się do pani i polizała ją leciutko w twarz. - Masz bardzo dzielnego smoka- odezwał się Czkawka- przeżyć taki wypadek? Jest niesamowita. - Dzięki. Nazywa się Florina, od Flory, rzymskiej bogini roślin. Ale widzę, że i ty posiadasz Nocną Furię. Dziwczyna podeszła zaciekawiona do smoka. Nie okazywała jednak żadnego zdziwienia tym, że może istnieć druga NF, najwidoczniej widziała ich owiele więcej. - Gdzie go znalazłeś?- spytała głaszcząc nowo poznanego smoka. - W lesie, był zaplątany w sieć. A nazywa się Szczerbatek. Melodia się zdziwiła. - Ale jak to w sieci? Jacyś Kusownicy go napadli? Czakwka zdenerwował się- Wiesz to trochę taka dzika sutuacja, bo tak się składa, że to...ja go uwięziłem w tej sieci. Stąd ma ten szcztuczny ogon. Po dziewczynie widać było zaskoczenie i przejęcie jednocześnie. Nie wyobrażała sobie łapać smoka w sieć. To było dla niej nie ludzkie. - Ale nie martw się- Czkawka złapał Szczerbatka za szczękę i zaczął potrząsać- już mi ten koleżka odpuścił i odpłacił. Trochę mieliśmy komplikacje i mam...sztuczną nogę!- chłopak wskazał na protezę. - Wiesz, co do twojego smoka, to może lepiej, żeby obejrzał ją Pyskacz. Mówię Ci, on zna się na tym. - Pyskacz? To on już nie morduje smoków? - Nie, nikt już na Berk nie morduje smoków. Chodź, a się przekonasz! Melodia zaniepokoiła się - Niee...ja ...sama ją obejrzę. -Ale... -Proszę, wróć do domu narazie sam. -Ale... Dziewczyna nie dawała mu dojść do słowa- Jutro się spotkamy, obiecuję. Florina otrząsneła się i staneła na równe nogi. Melodia wsiadła na nią i poleciała Tor wie gdzie. Czkawka nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Melodia nie chcę z nim wrócić do domu. Naszczęście, obiecała, że się jutro spotkają, tylko nie powiedział gdzie i kiedy. Postanowił, że zajrzy tu jutro o tej samej porze. Dosiadł Szczerbatka i poleciał na wyspę. Było już bardzo ciemno. Czkawka po powrocie wrócił do domu. znowu przez dziurę w dachu. Nie chciał spotkać się z rodzicami, którzy nic mu nie powiedzieli o siostrze. Poukładał sobie wszystko w głowie, dał Szczerbatkowi kosz ryb, który odziwo miał w pokoju, a sam zjadł kurczaka, którego miał w torbie. Umył się i położył spać. Nie mógł doczekać się spotkania ze starszą siostrą, ,,Melą''.'' '8. Rytm i Melodia.' Czkawka wstał bardzo wcześnie. Spał krótko, bo był podekscytowany spotkaniem z Melodią. Od razu po wstaniu poszedł się umyć i chciał wraz se Szczerbatkiem zejść na śniadanie, gdy nagle usłyszał głos ojca: - To chyba byłoby na tyle. Nigdzie jej niema. Znowu przepadła.- Stoick zrezygnowany wyżalał się żonie. -Nie martw się - uspokajała go - na pewno jest gdzieś w pobliżu. Czuję to. Czkawka widział jak Valka przytula Stoicka. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że ojciec martwi się, czy jego córka jeszcze w ogóle żyje, a on o wszystkim wiedzący nie mógł mu powiedzieć. Bolało go na samą myśl, że miałby mu spojrzeć prosto w oczy. Chciał darować sobie śniadanie, gdy nagle zauważyła go Valka. -Czkawka! Nie słyszałam jak wracałeś do domu. Usiądź i zjec coś. Chłopak zawahał się. Jednak zszedł na dół razem ze Szczerbatkiem. Tym razem dał mu półtora kosza ryb. -Jedz Mordko- szepnął do niego-podejrzewam, że dzisiaj nie wrócimy prędko do domu. - Co tam mówisz?...-spytała Valka. - Nic takiego. Stoick nic nie mówił cały ranek. Widać, że był załamany. Czkawka też się nie odzywał. Szkoda mu go było, ale na razie nic nie mówił. Tuż po dużym śniadaniu wyszedł se smokiem z domu. Przypomniał sobie, że miał spotkać się z siostrą dopiero o zachodzie słońca, więc zaszedł jeszcze do Smoczej Akademii. Był tam tylko Śledzik i Astrid. -A gdzie reszta? -spytał Czkawka. - Pewnie jeszcze śpią -zaczął Śledzik- ale w sumie to Tor wie co porabiają. - Skarbie -wtrąciła się Astrid- gdzie byłeś wczoraj całe popołudnie? -Ja...yyy...nigdzie. Yyy...cały czas siedziałem w domu. Astrid zaczęła coś podejrzewać. Nagle ich rozmowę przerwał Śledzik. -Patrzcie!- krzyknął- Jakaś czarna plama na niebie! Oboje odwrócili się w stronę gdzie pokazywał im przyjaciel. -Zostawcie to mnie!- powiedział szybko Czkawka i pędem wsiadł na smoka. Astrid chciała dowiedzieć się o co chodzi, ale nie zdążyła, Czkawka już odleciał. (...) Chłopak wreszcie doleciał do postaci, która była bardzo szybka. Oczywiście. Była to Florina, ale odziwo bez swojej pani. Czkawka podleciał do niej z boku. Gdy smoczyca go zauważyła, od razu zwolniła. Wyraźnie chciała go gdzieś zaprowadzić. Gdy Florina zatrzymała się na jakiejś wyspie, Czkawka zszedł ze Szczerbatka, pogłaskał smoczycę po głowie i zaczął szukać Melodji. Rozglądał się po całej plaży, na której wylądował, ale nikogo nie było. Nagle usłyszał czyjś śpiew. Był tak piękny i głęboki, że Czkawka ze zachwytem słuchał śpiewu bardzo dokładnie. To nie były jakieś konkretne słowa piosenki, tylko w kółko powtarzające się ,,Cantate( czyt. Kantate), Dominum, Alleluja'. Wiking szedł tam, gdzie go prowadził śpiew. Zauważył, że na górce za skałą siedzi Melodia i zwija jakiś materiał, to był chyba wełniany bandaż. Nie sądził, że jego siostra tak ładnie śpiewa.'' -To już wiem skąd to imie. - Odezwał się Czkawka. Melodia momentalnie przestała śpiewać gdy zauważyła swojego brata. Uśmiechnęła się do niego. - Nie rozumiem o co Ci chodzi... -Masz naprawdę piękny głos -Sama nie wiem. Wiem tylko, że lubię śpiewać. Chociaż pamiętam, że gdy byłam mała, spytałam tatę, skąd to imie, a on odpowiedział, że kiedy Gothi spojrzała na mnie tuż po urodzeniu, powiedziała, że widzi we mnie muzyczkę, którą się w przyszłości stanę i że ,,będe tak piękna, jak melodia, którą będe tworzyć'. Ale ja osobiście tak nie uważam. Oczywiście nie mówię też, że jestem brzytka, albo że nie umiem śpiewać, nie jestem samo krytyczna, poprostu nie zwracam na to zbytniej uwagi. No nie ważne...powiedz, co dziś robiłeś.'' - Aaa, nic takiego, tylko zjadłem śnidanie, zaszedłem to smoczej akademii i wsiadłem na smoka. ... Wiesz ... ojciec martwi się o Ciebie, przez dłuższy czas równiesz Cię szukał. Melodia zdenerwowała się- ale nic mu nie powiedziałeś, prawda? Gdzie jestem, co robię i tak dalej?... -Nie- zaczął spoirytowany Czakwka- ale nie rozumiem, czemu nie chcesz wrócić ze mną do domu i się z nim spotkać.- Chłopak spojrzał pytająco na siostrę. Widać było po jej minie, że nie chce o tym rozmawiać. Czkawka domyślił się dlaczego. Zrobiło mu się żal dziewczyny i postanowił nie wracać do tego tematu.- Już nie ważne..powiedz...gdzie mieszkałaś przez te 18 lat? Melodii ulżyło, że Czkawka więcej nie pytał ją, o sprawy ojca - Trochę tu, trochę tam, zdążyłam zwiedzić praktycznie każdy zakątek Europy, ale głownie przebywałam w Rzymie ( ponieważ wikingowie żyli w czasach prechistorycznych, postaniwiłam zaznaczyć np. to, że Włoch wtedy jeszcze nie było, a większą część Europy stanowiło Cesarstwo Rzymskie) -Europa? Rzym? Pierwsze słyszę- przerwał jej zdziwiony Czkawka. - No co ty? Europa to nacjudowniejsze miejsce na Ziemi. Tyle tam różnych krajów, ludzi, kultór. Mogłabym Ci o niej opowiadać cały dzień, ale prawda jest taka, że to miejsce jest nie do opisania, tylko do zobaczenia. ... Dotarłam tam jak tylko Łupieżcy opuślili wyspę Turyńców, gdzy wibili całe ich plemie. Zamim to zrobili, schowałam się w jaskini, a gdy już ich nie było, wsiadłam na statek i rószyłam szukać sobie domu. Na pewnej z wysp w pobliżu Europy spotkałam Florinę. Miałam wtedy 11 lat, gdy ją poznałam, przez kilka miesięcy żeglowałam, miałam pełno zapasów na statku, a przez ponad rok mieszkałam w Rzymie. Gdy znalazłam Florinę, od tamtej pory wszystko robiłyśmy razem gdy ją oswoiłam. Razem miałyśmy szansę poznawać Świat. - Dla czego nie zamieszkałaś w jedym miejscu? - zaciekawił się Czkawka. - A jak myślisz? Chciałam poznać kawałek Świata. Nie jestem z tych, którzy siedzą w jednym miejscu. - Mela...mogę Cię o coś prosić? - A o co? Czkawka popatrzył na niął błagalnymi oczami- Zabierzesz mnie tam kiedyś? Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się- Ależ oczywiście, kiedy tylko będziesz chciał, tylko solidnie przygotuj się wtedy do tej podróży. No! A teraz opowiedz mi o tej waszej ,,Smoczej Akadaemii.- Melodia pokazała cudzysłów palcami. - A więc wszystko zaczeło się gdzy poznałem Szczerbatka...- Czkawka opowiedział siostrze wszystko ze szczegółami. O tym, jak zaczęli tronować wszystkie smoki, jakie napotkili na swojej drodze. (...) Rodzeństwo przegadało ze sobą cały dzień. W końcu nie widzieli się całe 20 lat. Musieli się bliżej poznać. W miedzy czasie spacerowali po wyspie, bawili się ze spotkanymi na niej smokami, pokazywali sobie na wzajem swoje umiejętności np. Czkawka pokazał jak lata bez Szczerbatka dzięki dodatkowemu materiałowi, a Melodia wyjęła ze swojej wielkiej torby skrzypce i zagrała bratowi kilka napisanych przez siebie utworów. Chwalili się również swoimi umiejętnościami malarskimi, pokazywali na wzajem swoje rusunki, okazuje się, Melodia też potrafi rysować i to całkiem ładnie, oczywiści nie mogła dorównać Czkawce. (...) spędzili razem naprawdę miły czas. Dopiero pod wieczór Czkawka zorientował się, że powinien już wracać do domu. Rodzeństwo pożegnało się w uścisku, a Mela znów obiecała bratu, że się jutro spotają, tym razem poinformowała, że na obecnej wyspie o zachodzie słońca. (...) Czkawka wrócił do domu. Przed jego domem siedziała zdenerwowana Astrid z toporem. To nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Podeszła do niego i walnęła go mocno w ramię. - Gdzieś ty był cały dzień??!!! Wiesz jak się o Ciebie martwiłam??!! Poleciałeś sobie gdzieś bez słowa i zniknąłeś na cały dzień!!! Co to ma znaczyć. Chłopak zmartwił się. Złapał ukochaną za ręce i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy: -Astrid, przepraszam. Nie wiedziałem, że będziesz się o mnie martwić. Już więcej takiej sutuacji nie będzie. Obiecuję. - Mam nadzieje- Astrid trochę spokojniejsza, ale tylko trochę powiedziała ze złością na twarzy. Chłopak pocałował ją w policzek i powiedział, żeby wracała do domu. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że musi owiele bardziej przeprosić Astrid. Wrócił do domu tym razem przez normalne drzwi. Jego rodzice już spali. Sam zjadł jakieś jabłko i poszedł spać. Nie był głodny, bo jadł obiado-kolację ze Szczerbatkiem na wyspie razem ze Melodią i Floriną. Położył się, niczego nieświadomy i niespodzewający się tego, co może go spotkać następnego dnia. 9. Szokujące wiadomości. Czkawka od razu po śniadaniu zaszedł do Astrid. Jego rodzice nadal spali. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, gdy go zobaczyła. - Witaj piękna. Chciałbym Cię przeprosić za to, że cały czas znikam bez słowa, więc cały dzień dzisiaj spędzimy razem. - To dobrze. Idź do Szczerbatka, a ja zaraz przyjdę.- Oznajmiła Astrid weszła jeszcze do domu. Gdy wróciła, wsiadła na smoka i poleciała za Czkawką.(...) Dolecieli razem na jakąś wyspę, na której było widać z daleka piękną, kolorową łąkę. Gdy wylądowali, Czkawka wziął Astrid za ręke i zaprowadził ją wgłąb kwiatów. Usiedli na ziemi. - Mam nadzieję, że teraz nie będziesz się na mnie gniewać jak dam Ci to.- Czkawka wyjął z torby mały pierścionek, na którym siedział mały, niebieski brylancik, na którym był narysowany znak Śmiertnika Zębacza. Czkawka zrobił go razem z siostrą, miała do tego odpowiednie przybory przy sobie, a poza tym umiała robić takie rzeczy. Nauczyła się tego w jakimś kraju w Europie, ale chłopak nie mógł sobie przypomnieć nazwy. Astrid była zachwycona. - Jest cudowny. Skąd go masz. Czkawka zawachał się- wiesz ...na jednej z wysp w pobliżu...yyy...Berserków. Nie pamiętam tylko nazwy tej wyspy. Powiedzieł im, co chcę, w jakim kolorze ma być brylant i jaki chcę wzór na nim. Są barzo zdolni. Astrid uśmiechnęła się- Dziękuje, założysz mi go? Czkawka zadowolony założył dziewczynie pierścionek na palec. Potem spojrzał jej prosto w oczy i pocałował ją. To był bardzo namiętny i długi pocałunek. - Kocham Cię wiesz? I nigdy bym Cię nie zostawił.- oznajmił Czkawka Astrid gdy wreszcie się od siebie oderwali. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka. -Ja też Cię kocham. Nawet bardziej.- i znów się pocałowali. Potem rozmawiali całe popołudnie, w między czasie udali się na spacer po wyspie. Była naprawdę piękna. Para dotarła na plażę, gdzie było idealnie widać wszystko aż po choryzont. Astrid odezwała się do Czkawki. - Obiecasz mi, że nie będziesz miał już przede mną żadnych tajemnic?- spytała chłopaka. - Obiecuje- Czkawka przytulił ją odwracając się tyłem do morza. Stali w tym uścisku dość długo. To mogła być naprawdę piękna chwila, kiedy nagle Astrid odezwała się spokojnym głosem - Spójrz. Jaki piękny zachód słońca. Coś wspaniałego... Czkawka przeraził się, momentalnie odwrócił się od dziewczyny i spojrzał w słońce. Z tego wszystkiego zapomniał o Melodji. - Czkawka co się znów dzieje??- spytała zaniepokojona Astrid. - Przepraszam Cię najdroszsza, ale muszę już iść.- Powiedział chłopak całując dziewczynę w ręke i pobigł do stojącego obok Szczerbatka. Odleciał. Astrid była zawiedzina. Myślała, że spędzi z Czkawką romantyczny wieczur, a ten znów ma jakieś sekrety i zniaka bez słowa wytłumaczenia. (...) Tym czasem Czkawka był już na wyspie, na której umówił się z siostrą. Zauważył ją siedzącą przy swojej smoczycy. Była jakaś smutna. Chłopak podszedł do niej. - Cześć Mela, czy coś się stało??- spytał przykucając przy niej. - Czkawka ja...ja muszę Ci coś powiedzieć...ale...nie wiem jak zacząć. - Mi morzesz wszystko powiedzieć. - Tylko proszę, nie uciekaj... Czkawka zdziwił się. Co ma takiego do przekazania mu Melodia, że miałby uciec? - To stało się jak miałam 4 latka- zaczeła- pewnego dnia wyszłam ze tatą na łąke. Chciał podnieść jakiś wielki głaz, który zagracał nam drogę, ale był zbyt ciężki. Podeszłam więc do niego i oparłam na nim ręke, gdy nagle on wybuchł. Zamienił się w drobny piach. Tata był zdziwiony i przerażony, ale ja owiele bardziej. Kiedy wieczorem siedziałam w pokoju, przy swoim biurku chciałam wziąć do ręki kubek z mlekiem, który stał trochę dalej odemnie. Gdy wyciągnęłam do niego dłoń, on się do mnie przysunął, centralnie sam się przysunął. Okazało się, że potrafię przesuwać przedmioty. Przeraziłam się totalnie. Wyszłam na dwór się przewietrzyć i zobaczyłam jakieś wielkie drzewo. Chciałam sprawdzić co się może stać, gdy wysunę w jego stronę rękę i pomyśle o tym, że chcę go zniszczyć jak tamten głaz. Nagle zmojej ręki wysunęło się jakieś światło, fioletowe, ale to nie było zwyczajne światło. W drzewo z mojej dłoni wystrzeliła błyskawica i drzewo się zapaliło. Byłam zszokowana, nie wiedziałam co zrobić. W końcu po krótkim czasie mieszkańcy wyspy dowiedzieli się o moich umiejętnościach. Nazwali mnie czarownicą i powiedzeli tacie, żeby jak najszybciej się mnie pozbył póki jeszcze jestem mała, bo później może być coraz gorzej, nie patrząc na to, że jestem córką wodza. Oczywiście tata na to nie pozwolił, ale ludzie odsuwali się odemnie przez następne 3 lata. Nie tolerowali mnie, chcieli, żebym zniknęła z ich wyspy i z ich życia bo byli przekonani, że stanowie dla nich zagrożenie. Myślę, że gdy ojciec mnie oddawał Turyńcom kierował się tym trochę. Czakwa nie mógł uwierzyć w to co usłyszał: - Jesteś... - Tak Czkawka- przerwała mu Melodia- Jetsem Czarownicą.- Po tych słowach spojrzała bratu głęboko w oczy- ale nie żałuję tego. Rozumiesz? Nie żałuję. Chłopak spojrzał na nią podejrzanie. Melodia jednak się do niego uśmiechnęła- przez te 3 lata miałam szanse się przekonać...- Dziewczyna splotła ręce- że potrafię stworzyć naprawdę wspaniałe rzeczy- po tych słowach rozłożyła ręce i oczom Czkawki ukazał się śliczny kwiat wydostający się z rąk Melodji. Chłopak był tym zatysfakcjonowany. - Kiedyś ktoś żucił w Florinę toporem...a ja ją uleczyłam. Rozumiesz to? Poprostu położyłam ręce na jej ranę i ona momentanie się zagoiła. ... Dotarło do mnie, że oprócz niszczenia i strzelania błyskawicami...potrafię stworzyć cuda. To nie jest żadna klątwa Czawka. To dar.- dziewczyna tłumaczyła mu to z wielkimi emocjami. Widać było, że czuje się dumna z tego, że jest inna...że jest czarownicą. - Więc to Ty zostawiłaś te ślady na skręćkarczych bagnach?... - Musiałam się bronić. Zaduśne Zdechy mnie zaatakowały, a ja...-dziewczyna westchnęła- poprostu się bałam. - Rozumiem... Melodia spojrzała na Czkawkę bojąco- nie jesteś na mnie zły, za to, że jestem czarownicą?? - Zły??!! Mela!! Jesteś moją siostrą!! Po za tym...kocham Cię i nigdy bym Cię nie zostawił tylko dlatego, że jesteś inna. Dziewczyna wzruszyła się- Ja też Cię kocham Czkawka.- i rzuciła mu się w ramiona. Nagle było słychać jakiś głos. - Wiedziałam..- to była Astrid, która poleciała za Czkawką, gdy ten odleciał od niej. Chłopak przestraszony odwrócił się.- To dlatego Cię ciągle nie było!!- krzyknęła dziewczyna ze łzami w oczach. Czkawka próbował ją uspokoić- To nie jest tak jak myślisz... - Zostawiałeś mnie samą, bo ciągle latałeś do innej dziewczyny!! - Astrid, daj mi się wytłumaczyć... - Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić??!!... -Astrid proszę. - ...akurat teraz, kiedy jestem w ciąży!! Czkawka momentalnie ucichł zszokowany. Patrzył na dziewczynę z nie dowierzaniem. Ta zaś ze łzami w oczach uciekła do Wichury stojącej za nią i odleciała. Czkawka nie mógł uwierzyć w to co usłyszał... '10. Wojowniczka ze łzami. Chłopak był totalnie zszokowany. Dlaczego Astrid wcześniej mu o tym nie powiedziała?A no tak...bo jego ciągle nie było. Czkawka odwrócił się do siostry z taką miną, jakby chciał powiedzieć ,,co ja mam teraz zrobić?'' . Ta zaś spojrzała na niego troskliwie.'' - No co tak stoisz? Leć za nią! To było w sumie oczywiste, ale Czkawka był tak roztrzęsiony, że nawet o tym nie pomyślał. Szybko wsiadł na Szczerbatka i poleciał za dziewczyną. Melodia patrzyła w dal na brata z nadzieją w oczach, a myślami była dobrej wierze. Nagle podleciała do niej Florina trzymająca coś w paszczy. To był kwiat, której przedtem dziewczynie wyłonił się z dłoń. Melodia wiedziała, co jej smok chce przez to powiedzieć. Ten kwiat symbolyzował nadzieję i spełnine marzenie. Dziewczyna spojrzała na smoczycę, ta zaś patrzyła na nią, jakby chciała powiedzieć ,,Nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze''. (..)'' Tym czasem Czkawka był już na Berk i zaczął szukać Astrid w pobliżu jej domu i w akademii, ale ni było jej tam. W końcu znalazł ją na wysokim wzgórzu u szczytu Berk. Dziewczyna siedziała przy wielkim klifie tak, że swobodnie mogła machać nogami i płakała. Nagle usłuszała trzepot skrzydeł, odwróciła się i zobaczyła Czkawkę lądującego za nią. Memntalnie odwróciła od niego głowę gdy na nią spojrzał. Chłopak podszedł do niej i spytał cicho. -Od kiedy jesteś w ciąży?? Astrid pociągnęła nosem- Od dwóch miesięcy. Byłam u Gothi, kiedy źle się poczułam zaszłam do niej i ona wszystko mi wyjaśniła.- Dziewczyna nadal próbowała nie patrzeć na Czkawkę. - chciałam Ci powiedzieć, ale nie wiedziałam jak. Gdy już się zebrałam na odwagę, nie mogłam się z tobą spotkać. Ciągle gdzieś znikałeś i nie mówiłeś gdzie, czekałam na odpowiedni moment. Niestety najpierw znalazłam Cię z tą rudą wuwłoką.- Ostatnie słowa jakby wypluła z ust. -Jak mogłeś mnie zdradzić? -Astrid, nigdy Cię nie zdradziłem. Dziewczyna miała jeszcze większe łzy w oczach- Najpierw mówisz mi, że mnie kochasz, potem zastaje Cię w ramonach innej a teraz kłamiesz w żywe oczy. Mam tego dość.- oznajmiła i wstała kierując się do Wichury. -Ona nie jest moją kochanką!- wykrzyknął Czkawka próbując zatrzymać dziewczynę, ale ta nie słuchała go. Wsiadła na smoka i już miała odlecieć, gdy nagle...- To moja siostra!! Astrid spojrzała na chłopaka zdmumiona. Zrobiła wielkie oczy pełne zszkokowania. Zeszła ze smoka patrząc na Czkawkę i podeszła do niego. - Co??- zapytała go cicho dziewczyna. - Ja też nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Nadal gdy budze się rankiem mam wrażenie, że to tylko sen, ale nie. Ma na imię Melodia. Zawsze gdy przylatuje do niej na wyspę, ona na mnie czeka. ... To do niej należał naszyjnik. Zgubiła go, gdy walczyła ze Zdechami. Pyskacz mi o niej powiedział i o tym, że odeszła z wyspy gdy miała 7 lat. -Ale dlaczego odeszła? - To...to długa historia, opowiem Ci ją kiedy indziej. W każdym razie p rzez cały czas mieszkała w Europie... - Gdzie??- zdziwiła się Astrid. Pierwszy raz słyszała takie słowo. - W Europie. To takie miejsce, gdzie wszystkie wyspy są złączone w jedno. Melodia mówiła, że jest cudowne i że kiedyś mnie tam zabierze. Jest taka kochana. Polubiłabyś ją. Astrid spojrzała na chłopaka zszokowana- Czkawka ja..nie wiedziałam...przepraszam. - To ja Cię powinienem przeprosić. Powinienem Ci powiedzieć już wcześniej. Wymykałem się i uciekałem jak głupi, a ty miałaś pełne prawo o wszystkim wiedzieć. Wybaczysz mi?? Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się zapłakana- Tak kochany i rzuciała mu się w ramiona. Czkawce spadł kamień z serca. Czuł się najszczęśliwszy na Ziemii. - Tylko proszę, nie mów narazie nic mojemu ojcu, ani matce. Melodia najwyrażniej nie chce się z nim spotakać. - Obiecuję. Czkawka uśmiechnął się do Astrid. Wiedział, że może jej ufać. - To...-Astrid przetarła oczy- kiedy będe mogła ją bliżej poznać? - Jutro. Przyjdziemy do niej z samego rana. Jest już wieczór, pewnie śpi. Dziewczyna przytaknęła. Oboje wsiedli na smoki i odlecieli. Czkawka odprowadził ukochaną, a potem sam wrócił do domu. W progu czekali na niego rodzice. -Gdzieś ty był cały dzień??- spytał zaniepokojony Stoick. Obok stała Valka z ,,putającym'' wyrazem twarzy.'' - Nigdzie. Byłem z Astrid. Stoick popatrzył na niego zdenerwowany.- Dlaczego nic nam nie powiedziałeś?? - Bo jeszcze spaliście. - Ale żeby znikać na cały dzień??- wtrąciła Valka. Czkawka tylko wzruszył ramionami i poszedł ze Szczerbatkiem na górę. Umył się poszedł spać bez kolacji. Nie przejmował się zbytnio rodzicami. Czekał tylko na następny dzień. '''11. Trzask piorunów. Rano padał deszcz, niebo było zasłonięte chmurami. Czkawka zastanawiał się, jak doleci do Melodji i czy może sobie lepiej odpuścić. Jednak ze względu, że nie padało aż tak mocno, po śniadaniu zaszedł do Astrid. - Dzień dobry moja piękna. -Cześć Czkawka. Słuchaj...chcesz dzisiaj lecieć do Melodji?? Chłopak trochę się zawahał- Może zanim dolecimy przestanie padać. Spróbujmy. Astrid wzruszyła ramionami i poszła za Czkawką. Wsiadła na Wichurę i poleciała tam, gdzie ją prowadził chłopak. Lot nie minął im przyjaźnie przez deszcz, zwłaszcza, że nagle zaczęły strzelać błyskawice. ,,Może Mela chce dać nam jakiś znak...''- pomyślał Czkawka. Gdy już wylądowali na wyspie, nikogo nie było, ani dziewczyny, ani smoka.'' -Może rozdzielmy się- zaproponowała Astrid. - Niezły pomysł- odpowiedział Czkawka. Rozejrzeli się pocałym terenie, ale nic nie znaleźli. - Może tak naprawdę mieszka na jakiejś innej wyspie, a tu rzychodzi tylko wieczorami. Przylećmy tu, gdy zajdzie słońce.-zasugerował chłopak. Astrid przytaknęła, oboje wsiedli na smoki i odlecieli na Berk. Okazało się, że tam panuje straszliwa burza, jeszcze większa niż na ,,wyspie Melodji''. Czkawka wrócił do domu z Astrid, ale przed nim wychodził Stoick. Popatrzył na syna i krzyknął:'' - Gdzieś Ty był w taką burze? Właśnie chciałem iść Cię szukać. - Tato, ja...-nagle Czkawce przerwał trzask pioruna, który wystrzelił na ziemie tuż przed niego. Odziwo strzelił on fioletowym światłem, ale jeszcze dziwniejsze było to, że na ziemi na śladzie pioruna był jakby wypalony napis ,,Pomocy''. Chłopak był przestraszony. To mogło znaczyć tylko jedno. Jego siostra ma kłopoty, nie wiedział jak, ale najwidoczniej to ona wystrzeliła ten piorun.'' -Astrid, musimy lecieć! -Ja lece z wami!-oznajmił Stoick. Czkawka spojrzał na niego. - Tato, nie.. Stoick przerwał mu - Synu, tylko ja dobrze wiem co to oznacza. Uwierz mi, jestem Ci potrzebny. Chłopak spojrzał na niego z pogardą- Wiedz, że i ja wiem co to oznacza. Ojciec spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. Nagle odezwała się Astrid: - Nie mamy wiele czasu. Musimy lecieć po reszte. Przyda nam się pomoc. Czkawka przytaknął . Wiedział, że jego przyjaciele są w stanie naprzwdę pomóc. (...) Gdy Czkawka poinformował wszystkich, odrazu ruszył w poszukiwania. Nie mówił im na razie, o co chodzi i o kogo chodzi. powiedział im jedynie, że mają mu pomoc, a reszty dowiedzą się później i że to dla niego bardzo ważne. - To gdzie lecimy?- spytał Sączysmark. - Z resztą, co to za ważna sprawa, że uwziołeś się na nią w taką burzę? - Bardzo ważna.- odpowiedział Czkawka i zastanowił się chwile. ,,Może po kolei'' -pomyślał i oznajmił- Lecimy na wyspę Łupieżców.'' Jeźdźcy mieli zniechęcone miny. Po co akurat tam? Chłopak nie zwracał na to uwagi. Leciał prosto na zamierzoną wyspę.(...) Gdy już tam dolecieli, nikogo nie było. W sumie co się dziwić, skoro była burza, która powoli zanikała. Czkawka wraz z Astrid zaczęli szukać Albrehta, reszta szukała jakiegoś schronienia. Wikingowie znaleźli wodza w jego twierdzy, on zaś bardzo zdziwił się ich wizytą. - No prosze, kogo moje oczy widzą? Ważki ze swoją panienką. Co was tu sprowadza? Astrid wkurzyła się, że Albreht nazwał ją ,,panienką'', zanim zaczęła interweniować, nagle odezwał się Czkawka.'' - Witaj, Szukamy rodowłosej dziewczyny z piegami i Nocną Furią przy boku. Albreht spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie- Czemu szukasz jej tu akurat tutaj? - Bo chce wiedzieć, czy tytaj jest. Ta dziewczyna zaginęła i podobno ma kłopoty.- wtr ąciła Astrid. - Nikogo tutaj takiego nie ma- oznajmił Albreht po czyn zastanowił się - czekaj...powiedzieliście Nocna Furia? Para przytaknęła. Wódz spojrzał na nich jak na ofiary losu. - Wiecie, skoro szukacie dziewczyny z Nocną Furią, która zagineła, to nie wykluczone, że jest u Dagóra. Chłopak spojrzał na niego tak, jakby go nagle oświecił. ,,No jasne''- pomyślał- ,, Toż to oczywiste''. - Czkawka, mósimy lecieć do niego. - powiedziała do niego Astrid. -Jasne, dzięki Albreht.- podziękował wiking i razem z dziewczyną wyszedł z twierdzy. Poszedł po pozostałych jeźdźców i razem a nimi poleciał na wyspę Berserków. -Serio? Lecimy do Dagura?- spytał przestraszony Śledzik. - Nie mamy wyjścia- oznajmiła Astrid. - Czy ktoś wreszcie mógłby powiedzieć o co chodzi?- zdenerwował się Mieczyk. - Chodzi o to- zaczął Czkawka- że gdy już tam będziemy, to musimy znaleźć rudowłosą dziewczynę. -Dziewczynę? Już mi się podoba.- powiedział zadowolony Sączysmark. Astrid tylko przewróciła oczami. (...) Na wyspie także było cicho, chociaż tam deszcz już nie padał. - Teraz uwaga- zaczął Czkawka chcą zwrócić na siebie uwagę innych jeźdźców- musimy być bardzo dyskretni. Może uda nam się na coś trafić.- tym momenci przerwał mu Szczerbatek, który nadepnął na jakiś ostry kamień i smok głośno zaryczał z bólu. Chłopak przestraszył się, że ktoś go usłyszy, więc zamknął mu buzie. Po chwili z oddali było słychać taki sam ryk. Ryk Nocnej Furji. Jeźxcy wsiedli na smoki i ruszyli tam gdzie prowadził ich ryk. (...) Dotarli na arenę, gdzie Czkawka od razu spostrzegł Florinę z jej panią, która była okrążona przez żołnieży Dagura. Chociać młoda czarownica broniła się przed nimi błysakwicami i plazmą swojej smoczycy, wyglądała na przestraszoną. Astrid również, gdyż nie wiedziała o mocy siostry Czkawki. Spojrzała na niego pytająco, lecz ten był cały czas wpatrzony w arenę. Nagle wszedł sam Dagur. Wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego. - Prosze prosze prosze. Nocna Furia i piękna czarownica strzelająca błyskwicami. Ależ wspaniała zdobycz.-zadowolił się młody wódz. - Czego ty odemnie chcesz człowieku?- spytała z pogardą Melodia. - Wiesz dziecino, na początku chciałem twojego smoka, ae gdy zobaczyłem twoje strzały pomyślałem, że i ty mi się przydasz. - Nic z tego Dagur!!- nagle na arenę wleciał Czkawka, a za nim inni jeźdźcy.- ona na pewno nie będzie walczyć w twojej armii. Dziewczyna ucieszyła się widząc brata. - Czkawka! A ty tu czego, co?- zdenerwował się wódz. Czkawka wyjął piekło i zaczął nim machać. - Ratuję skóre tej dziewczynie- oznajmił i wydał okrzyk do przyjaciół: Na nich!!. Wtem zaczęła się przawdziwa bitwa. Czakwa zaatakował Dagura, a inni jeźdźcy i smoki reszte żołnieży. Nagle z wrot areny ukazały się smoki, które zaczęły również walczyć przeciwko Czkawce. Koszmar Ponocnik zaatakował Hakokła, a Zębiróg obraniającego Melodie Sączysmarka. Jedna głowa zioneła w dziewczynę gazem i ta momentalnie straciła przytomność. Druga głowa wzieła ją w zęby i zaciągneła w głąb wrot. Czkawka powalił Dagura na ziemie i ruszył na pomoc siostrze, gdy tego z nienacka zaatakował Ponocnik. Nagle Śledzik krzyknął: -Za dużo ich! Trzeba się wycofać. Po tych słowach reszta jeźdźców ruszyła w stronę swoich smoków i poszybowała w górę. W między czasie wrogowie złapali w sieć Florinę. Czkawka podleciał do niej na Szczerbatku, ale ta spojrzała na niego jakby chciała powiedzieć ,,Uciekaj z tąd!! Ja sobie poradzę!!. Chłopak zawahał się i odleciał do góry. Nagle usłuszał krzyk Astrid. - Czkawka!! Wiking obejrzał się i zauważył żołnieży trzymających dziewczynę. Kierował się jej na ratunek gdy nagle Dagur poierował do niej topór i krzyknął; - No dalej Czkawuś! Chodź tu, a gwarantuje Ci, że ona tego nie przerzyje. Czkawka przeraził się. Patrzył na Dagura z wielką pogardą. Nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Nagle podleciał do niego Śledzik: - Lećmy stąd. Potem uratujemu dziewczyny. Czkawka nadal miał przerażenie w oczach. Jego przyjaciel miał racje. Spojrzał na Astrid wzrokiem mówiącym ,,przepraszam'', a potem wzrokiem ,, wkrótce Cię odbije'' i z wielkim ciężarem w sercu odleciał z innimi. Berserkowie zaś zaprowadzili Astrid i Wichurę do lochów. ''Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... '12. Trzask piorunów cz. 2' Żołnieże Dagura wprowadzili Astrid do ciemnego, zimnego lochu, który był oświetlony jedynie pochodniami na kamiennych ścianach. Do okoła były same kraty, które stanowiły bramy do wielkich cel, które z kolei nie były puste. Do okoła siedzieli uwięzieni ludzie i smoki. Astrid była przestraszona, chociaż chwilami dobrej wierze, że nic jej nie będzie, ale tylko chwilami. Berserkowie dosłownie wrzucili dziewczynę do jakiejś dużej celi. Astrid uderzyła się w głowę i na chwilę straciła przytomność, ale momentalnie się obudziła. Dziewczyna wstała, podbiegła do krat i próbowała je otworzyć, ale to na nic. Zrezygnowana odruchowo odwróciła się i zauważyła czarną postać leżącą na podłodze z zakutymi rękami w jakieś żelazne kajdany, takie, że ręce nie były widoczne. obok niej leżała jeszcze maska. Astrid podbiegła do niej i próbowała ją obudzić. - Melodia? Melodia! Słyszysz mnie?! Dziewczyna obudziła się- Eeehhhmmm...A-Astrid? To ty? -Tak. Nic Ci nie jest?- zmartwiła się wojowniczka. -Nie, a tobie? -Nie. Posłuchaj, przepraszam, że wtedy tak gwałtownie naskoczyłam. Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś siostrą Czkawki. - Nie martw się, niby skąd mogłaś wiedzieć? Poza tym, wiem, jak to jest być zakochaną. Ja też w twoim wieku zaszłam w ciążę, ale mój chłopak zostawił mnie dla starszej.-dziewczyna wypowiedziała te słowa z żalem i pogardą przypominając sobie przyczynę jej złamanego serca. - I co się stało?- zaciekawiła się Astrid. - Urodziłam syna. Nazwałam go Czkawka, bo po urodzeniu bardzo mi przypominał brata, takiego, jakiego zapamiętałam, jednak inni mówili, że to imie jest dziwne, więc postanowiłam go nazwać Doriano Czkawka. Mam jeszcze 11-letnią córkę, Viktorię, bo to znaczy zwycięstwo. -Ona też jest dzieckiem tego chłopaka? -Sebastiana?Nie. Jej ojciec miał na imię Dimitr. Zmarł w walce z Czerwoną Śmiercią gdy miałam 18 lat. Bardzo go kochałam, a Viktoria tak bardzo mi go przypomina. ...Melodji spłyneła łza z oka. Astrid zaczęła jej współczuć, przysunęła się do niej bliżej.- Ja bardzo kocham moje dzieci. Zostały one na Harb, takiej wyspie bo ja musiałam wyjechać. Mieszkają one teraz z siostrą Dimitra. Jestem jej naprawdę wdzięczna, ale chciałabym do nich wrucić. Tak bardzo za nimi tęsknie. -No cóż...na pewno nie spotkasz się z nimi w celi. Musimy się jakoś stąd wydostać. -Masz rację- Melodia wstając pociągneła łańcuchy, do których były przyczepione kajdany. - Czekaj. Spróbuje je jakoś otworzyć.- Astrid zaczęła szarpać za nie. - Nie! Poczekaj. Odsuń się. Dziewczyna posłusznie wstała i cofnęła się. Nagle kajdany Melodji zaświeciły na fioletowo i wybuchnęły. Poszedł wielki chuk. Więźniowie w innych celach się bardzo tym zaciekawili. Astrid tym bardziej. Po chwili rudowłosa wystrzeliła błyskawicę w stronę krat otwierając je. Dziewczyny zadowolone wybiegły. - Dobra..- zaczęła Melodai- musimy znaleźć Florinę i twojego smoka. -Dobrze. Dziewczyny zaczęły się rozglądać po celach, ale nigdzie nie było smoków. Nagle w jednej celi siedział smutny Śmietnik Zębacz, który momentalnie się orzywił. - Wichura!- krzyknęła Astrid i podbiegła do smoka. Obok celi wisiały klucze. Dziewczyna wzięła je i otworzyła celę. Smok uwolniny przywitał się ze swoją panią. - A gdzie Florina?- zmartwiła się Melodia. Dziewczyny spojrzały na ściany na przeciwko celi Wichury. Na ścianach było widać ślady po strałach, obok była wyrwana krata z celi. - Nocna Furia.- szepnęła Astrid. Melodia skupiła się na śladach, które świadczyły o tym, że coś musiało Florinę zdenerwować.- musimy ją znaleźć- odparała stanowczo dziewczyna i razem z towarzyszką i jej smokiem wybiegły z lochów. Trafiły na arenę, na której było pusto, ale dach był zamknięty, więc dziewczyny musiały znaleźć inne wyjście. Nagle usłyszęli głos Dagura, który rozmawiał z jakimś żołnieżem przed areną. Astrid i Melodia postanowiły zbliżyć się do nich. - Panie, ale wież, że ona jest śmiertelnie niebezpieczna. - I właśnie dlatego mamy tę piegusowatą marchewę. To ona jest naszą tajną bronią. W dodatku jest jeszcze Nocna Furia. - Nie jestem pewny tego planu. Dagur zdenerwowany wziął żołnieża za kołnież- Sądzisz, że mój plan jest bez sensu? Więc warantuje Ci, że z tą rudą czarownicą, Anaja już nam nie podskoczy. Melodia zrobiła przestraszoną minę. Astrid zauważyła to. -Co się stało? Melodia przez chwilę siedziała cicho aż w końcu wyszeptała. - Oni chcą napaść na Harb. Chcą zabić Anastazję. Astrid zpojrzała na nią z przerażeniem. - Słuchaj, musimy się stąd jak najszybciej wydostać i powiadomić Czkawkę. Ja..Ja nie mogę zostawić Anaji Berserkom. - Dobrze, wsiadj na Wichurę.- Melodia założyła maskę i obie dziewczyny wsiadły na smoczycę, która momentalnie rozpuściła kraty, które staniwiły dach areny swoim ogniem. Gdy dizewczyny były już w górze, Dagur zauważył je i rzycił w nimi specjalnymi kulami do uwięzienie smoka. Naszczęście Melodia odruchowo odwróciła się i zdążyła zniszczyć kule. Astrid zadowolona z tego nabrała kurs na Berk. (...) Tym czasem na Berk Czkawka szykował się by polecieć po siostrę i ukochaną. Właśnie wychodził z domu gdy nagle tuż przed nim wylądowała zsapana Nocna Furia. Chłopak podszedł do niej i złapach ją za pysk. - Florina! Jak Ci się udało wydostać?! Z resztą nieważne. Gdzie są dziewczyny i Wichura?- zmartwił się chłopak. Smok odsunął się od niego i zaczął skakać z przestraszoną miną tak, jakby chciał mu coś pokazać.- Musimy po nie lecieć.- oznajmił Czkawka. Wsiadł na Szczerbatka i razem z Floriną ruszyli w górę.(...) Przelecieli nad wyspą Melodji( czyli tam gdzie zwykle spotykało się rodzeństwo, nie wiem czy już używałam tej nazwy, ale będę tę wyspę teraz nazywać ,, Wyspą Melodji) g'''dy nagle Czkawka zauważył w powietrzu, że coś leci tuż przed nim. 'Tak! To' była Wichura. Chłopak cofnąl się na wyspę Melodji i wylądował na niej razem ze Floriną czekając na dziewczyny. Kiedy te w końcu dotarły, Astrid żuciła 'się Czkawce w ramiona, Melodia pobiegła do swojego smoka, a Wichurka jak zwykle przywitała się z Szczerbatkiem.'' - Florinka! Nic Ci nie jest! Martwiłam się o ciebie maleńka.- ucieszona czarownica przytuliła się do smoczycy. Ta wyglądał na bardzo szczęśliwą. - Nic Ci nie jest? Wszystko dobrze?- szepnął Czkawka do dziewczyny. - Nie. Wszystko w pożądku. - Nie, nie wszystko.- wtrąciła się Melodia podchodząc do pary. - Co się stało?- spytał Czkawka. - Dagur chciał wukorzystać Melodjie by zabić jakąś Anaje.-wtrąciła się Astrid. - Nie jakąś Anaję- zaczęła Melodia- tylko na Anastazję Kanuk. Na najpotężniejszą czarownicę jaką kiedy kolwiek widział świat. Potrafi ona kontrolować cztery żywioły oraz czytać w myślach przewidując twój każdy następny ruch, a oprócz tego kontrolować umysł sprawiając Ci wielki ból, tam, gdzie ona będze chciała żeby Cię bolało. - Dlaczego Dagur chce ją zabić?- dociekał Czkawka. - Bo ona jest władczynią Harbu. Bardzo wielkiej i bardzo bogatej wyspy. Podejrzewam, że nasz szalony wódz chce wraz z ze swoim wojskiem napaść na tę wyspę, zabić Anaję i przejąć cały jej majątek, jej i wyspy. Chłopak popatrzył na siostrę z przejęciem. - Czkawka...to też moja najlepsza przyjaciółka i siostra pewnego czarodzieja, w którym byłam przed jego śmiercią bardzo zakochana. Ona ma pod opieką moje dzieci. Boje się, że jeśli na nią napadnął, to Doriano i Viktoria też są w niebezpieczeńs- twie. Musimy jej pomóc, błagam.- Melodia spojrzała na brata błagalnie. Ten zaś odpowiedział: - No dobrze. Na twarzy Melodji pojawił się uśmiech pełny nadzieji. - Ok. To gdzie leży ten Harb? - Nie dalego pewnego bardzo dużego zbiorowiska... - Chcesz powiedzieć, że...- chłopak się lekko podekscytował. - Tak Czkawka...LECIMY DO EUROPY! ''Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... '13. Wyspa Harb.' Czkawka po powrocie do domu zaczął się pakować na podróż. Był dość zdenerwowany ale i podekscytowany podróżą w nowy świat. W progu jego pokoju stanął Stoick. -Co robisz?- spytał go podejrzliwie. Czkawka zakłopotał się. - Pakuje jedzenie i parę ubrań na podróż... -Jaką podróż?? -yyy...lece..badać..wyspę smoków z Astrid. Tyle jeszcze chce się dowiedzieć. Stoicka zaintrygowało zachowanie syna, ale postanowił sobie odpuścić. Jego mina momentalnie jakby się skruszyła. -Czkawka...muszę Ci coś powiedzieć. Chłopak zaciekawił się tym co ojciec chce mu powiedzieć. - Chodzi o to, że...- Stoick przerwał na chwilę- odkryto, że okolice nawiedzają pioruny i grzmoty. Myśle, że w tej chwili lecenie na smoczą wyspę nie jest najlepszym pomysłem. Czkawka się rozcarował ojcem. - A skąd wiesz, czy te pioruny przypadkiem czegoś nie oznaczają? Myśle że to świetny pomysł aby w tej chwili lecieć na smoczą wyspę. - Czkawka proszę Cię, to może być nie bezpieczne. Próbuje Cię chronić... -Ty próbujesz mnie chronić?! -przerwał zdenerwowany chłopak- a przed czym? Przed poznaniem świata? Albo...czy ja wiem, jakiś tajemnic, które mogłyby totalnie odmienić moje życie? Jak ty chcesz mnie chronić, trzymając w klatce? Myśle, że JEDYNE dziecko Stoicka Ważkiego powinno się troche dowiedzieć o życiu, zanim wypłynie bezbronny na głebokie morze, a przy nim nie będzie nikogo.! Stoick stał zdumiony. Czkawka popatrzył na niego przez chwile z pogardą, wziął swoją torbę i wyszedł. Przed domem czekała na niego Astrid z Wichurą oraz nakarmiony i gotowy do drogi Szczerbatek. Jeździec wsiadł na niego i wraz z dziewczyną poszybowali w górę biorąc kierunek na wyspę Melodji. (...) Cała szóstka była już w drodze. Czkawka podleciał bliżej siostry i zagadał ją: - Słuchaj Mela, coś mnie cały czas zastanawia. Skoro Anastazja jest najpotężniejszą czarodziejką na świecie, to dlaczego Dagur myśli, że tylko ty mu wystarczasz, aby ją zaatakować? - Widocznie wiedział kiedy uderzyć..- odpowiedziała mu. Czkawka zrobił minę, jakby nadal nic nie rozumiał. Dziewczyna zauważyła to. - Widzisz, Anaja cierpi chwilowo na ciężką chorobę, która ją poważnie osłabia, z każdym dniem robi się coraz bladsza, a jej moc maleje. ... Tutaj właśnie wyjaśnia się moje nagłe pojawienie się w wasze okolice. Szukam lekarstwa na jej chorobę, kwiatu Prikast da Wiulc. To taki czerwono-srebrzysty kwiat przypominające w kształcie słońce. To bardzo silny i piękny kwiat, ale bardzo rzadki. Podobno rośnie gdzieś w waszej okolicy, ale nie mogę go nignie znaleźć.- Melodia powiedziała ostatnie słowa ze zmartiwieniem. -Przeciesz widziałem jak tworzysz. Nie mogłabyś wyczarować takiego kwiata? Siostra spojrzała na niego kpiąco- Taaak, no pewnie. I może jeszcze wyczaruje staremu Pyskaczowi kobietę dla towarzystwa albo chociać owce!... To potężna magia, musiałabym znać odpowiednie zaklęcie i być nawet niewiem jak silną czarownicą by je wyczarować. - Przecież jesteś silna- wtrąciła Astrid. - Ale to nie wystarczy...-Melodia zamyśliła się prez chwilę, ale momentalnie się otrząsnęła gdy zobaczyła w dole małą wyspę. -O! Widzicie? Ja znam to miejsce, zatrzymajmy się tu i prześpijmy noc, a rano zwonu wyruszymy.- wykrzyczała. Wszyscy zaczęli kierować się w stronę wyspy, którą wskazała im Melodia. Gdy już wylądowali, Astrid zaproponowała by rozpalić ognisko zanim zapadnie czarna noc bo już się poważnie ściemniało. (...) Kiedy wszyscy już siedzieli w gronie przy ogniu, Astrid wraz ze smokami już spała. Czkawka wyciągnął swoją mapę a Melodia wydała z ręki światło by oświetlić im ją i pokazać bratu gdzie chwilowo się znajdują. Byli dalej od domu niż do celu. Chłopak złożył mapę i schował. Melodia rozłożyła się komfortowo przytulając się do swojego smoka. Czkawka zbliżył się do niej. - Powiedz mi, czy ta wyspa Harb, to jest w pobliżu tego całego Rzymu, w którym głównie mieszkałaś? -Meszkałam zanim mnie Cezar wypędził gdy dowiedział się, że jestem czarownicą. Musiałam znaleźć mi i mojej córce nowy dom, więc wróciłam z nią na Harb gdzie kiedyś podróżując spotkałam ojca Viktorji, Dimitra oraz jego siostrę. Gdy wróciłam, jego już nie było. Powiedzieli mi, że nie żyje. Długo zbierałam się po jego śmierci, nadal się zbieram, ale wtedy po jakimś czasie zjawił się Sebastian, który mi trochę pomógł się z tym pogodzić. W końcu zaczęło między nami iskrzyć aż w końcu...no wiesz...a po dziewięciu miesiącach urodziłam syna. Byłam wtegy w twoim wieku. -Chyba poważnie Cię zauroczł- wtrącił Czkawka -Taaa, ale już wiem, że to zwykły ku...yyy palant. Zostawił mnie dla starszej, ale na szczęście miałam jeszcze Anaje za przyjaciółkę. Kiedy wróciłam na Harb, nie miałam wtedy gdzie mieszkać, a ona mnie tak jakby ,,przygarnęła'' i moje dzieci również. Teraz są z nią...strasznie za nimi tęsknie'' - Wow. 27 lat i jesteś samotną matką z dwójką dzieci. Nieźle się urządziłaś. Melodia spojrzała na brata znacząco.- ...Niestety nie mogłam ich zabrać, to bybyło zbyt niebezpieczne. Powiedziałam im, że niedługo wrócę i żeby opiekowały się Anastazją do tego czasu. Czkawka spojrzał na siostrę z troskliwą miną.- Wiesz, nie byłem przy tobie przez ten czas, kiedy wychowywałaś swoje dzieci, ale gdy na Ciebie patrzę, to wierzę, że na pewno jesteś cudowną matką dla swych dzieci.- w tym momencie złapał ją za rękę. Melodia uniosła wzrok w stronę Czkawki- Nie martw się. Na pewno nic im się nie stanie jeśli będziesz je chronić. Poza tym, wychowywanie dziecka nie jest takie proste, ale ja wierze, że ty na pewno jesteś świetną, kochającą matką. Czuję to. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego i objęła. W tym momencie Astrid lekko obudzona spojrzała na nich, zastanowiła się przez chwilę nad słowami Czkawki i spowrotem zasnęła. Rodzeństwo też położyło się spać (...) Rano po zjedzeniu śniadania, ruszyli w dalszą drogę na Harb w kierunku Europy. Czkawka nie mógł się doczekać by zobaczyć to miejsce. Jest! Pod jeźdźcami ukazała się wielka wyspa z wieloma małymi wyspami wokół. Chłopak spojrzał na Astrid z zachwytem, który było również widać na twarzy dziewczyny. Melodia ustawiła się na przodzie a inni lecieli tuż za nią. W końcu wylądowali. Wokół było pełno ludzi i smoków, ale i nie tylko. To miejsce różniło się zupełnie od innych. Były tam centałry, białe lwy z głowami i skrzydłami orła, fauny oraz czarodzieje i czarodziejki. Ciężko było ich nie rozróżnić od ludzi, bo tylko oni trzymali drewniane różdżki, nie mówiąc już o czarach jakie pokazywali i którymi się bawili. Wokół było pełno drewnianych budynków, straganów z przeróżnymi rzeczami, kuźnie, domy itd. Na straganach było głównie widać jedzenie, broń, ubrania oraz różdżki i książki. Na jednym Czkawka zauważył pełno kolorowych fiolek. Melodia wyjaśniła mu, że to eliksiry i dodała, że ona nigdy ich nie kupuje bo nauczyła się robić własne. Szli długą drogą, a wokół było wszędzie to samo. Można byłoby powiedzieć, że ta wyspa nigdy nie ustaje i cały czas coś się dzieje, a wyspa była duża. Para z Berk była tym wszystkim zachwycona. Oprócz tego zauważyli, że większość ludzi wita się, kłania się lub macha Melodji. Widocznie była tu bardzo znana. Wreszcie dotarli do wielkiego zamku. Bramy wejściowej pilnowali dwa uzbrojone orło-lwy. Gdy trójka zbliżyła się do nich, Czkawka zaniepokojony był już gotowy na konfrontacje, ale za to usłyszał ,,Witaj panienko Melodio'' i orły otworzyły wielkie, wysokie bramy. Chłopak był dość zaskoczony, ale ,,ok'' pomyślał sobie. Cała trójka weszła do środka, zaś smoki poczekały na zewnątrz. Zamek w środku był niesamowity, piękny i pełny magji. Na ścianach przeważały zieleń i brąz, pomieszczenie mogłoby trochę przypominać zaczarowany las. Dookoła latały małe, śliczne wróżki, które robiły za służące jak wyjaśniła czarodziejka. Na samym końcu sali były trzy stopnie a na nich wielki tron w kształcie liścia klonu, a za nim wielkie i wysokie okno. Nagle z shodów przy ścianie po prawej stronie od drzwi zaczęła płynąć woda, która zaczęła unosić się w górę tworząc w powietrzu dużą, wodną kulę. Astrid i Czkawka patrzyli na to zjawisko ze zdumieniem. Nagle kula wybuchła pozostawiając mokre ślady i oblewając trójkę i nie tylko. Z góry schodów nagle odezwał się dziecięco-chłopęcy głos. - No nie! Znowu to samo.- powiedział smutny, mały chłopiec z zrezygnowaniem. - Doriano!- krzyknęła szczęśliwa Melodia. - Mama!- chłopiec zaczął zbiegać ze chodów potykając się przy ostatnim. Gdy już wstał, zaczął biec w stronę matki tak samo jak ona do niego. Melodia kucnęła przy nim i przytuliła go. Astrid z Czkawką podeszli do nich. Chłopiec miał owalną twarz, piegi i duże, zielone oczy oraz gęste, brązowe włosy. Ubrany był w białą koszulę, brązowe spodnie, puchate buty oraz w czarną, buchatą kamizelkę. -Tak się cieszę, że Cię widzę.- powiedział. -Ja też. Poznaj prosze moich przyjaciół- zwróciła się do pary- to jest Czkawka i jego dziewczyna Astrid. Obudwoje uśmiechnęli się do Doriano. Ten zaś spojrzał podejrzliwie na chłopaka. -Czkawka? Ja też mam na drugie imię Czkawka...Hej! Ty jesteś tym młodszym bratem, którego zostawiła moja mama, kiedy ty byłeś jeszcze w kołysce? Chłopak zdziwił się- A-a ty skąd to wiesz? -Przypadkiem kiedyś mu o tobie opowiadałam, kiedy był mały.-wyszeptała Melodia. -Powinieneś poznać moją siostrę!- uśmiechnął się sympatycznie chłopczyk. -Na razie zaprowadź mnie do cioci Ani.- powiedziała Melodia. Chłopak pobiegł na górę, a cała reszta za nim. Doprowadził ją do komnaty gdzie miała być dziewczyna. - Tylko ostrożnie. Być może właśnie śpi. Melodia deliatnie otworzyła drzwi do pokoju o beżowych ścianach gdzie znajdowała się duża, czerwona sofa i jakieś dwa regały na książki. Była to mała komnata z dużym oknem gdzie na parapecie leżały poduszki i...śpiąca dziewczyna. Miała długie, kręcone blond włosy i białą jak śnieg twarz, ubrana była w luźną, zieloną sukienkę z długimi rękawami. Melodia zbliżyła się do niej i lekko dotknęła jej ramienia potrząsając nim. -Ana, Ana zbudź się. Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy (koloru niebieskiego) i popatrzyła na przyjaciółkę. -Mela? Och- czarodziejki rzuciły się sobie w ramiona. Oczywiście delikatnie, bo Anastazja była za słaba, żeby dosłownie się rzucać. -czekałam na ciebie. Masz może ten kwiat? Melodia posmutniała- Niestety nie, przerwałam poszukiwania, bo potrzebujesz mnie teraz tutaj. -Dlaczego?- spytała ją Anaja z pytającym wyrazem twarzy- Co się stało? - Dagur Szalony dowiedział się o twojej chorobie i szykuje już wojsko by napaść na twój kraj i Cię zabić- wtrącił Czkawka. Anastazja spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem i nie dowierzaniem- Ach! Gdzie moje maniery. Jestem Czkawka, a to moja narzeczona Astrid... - Słuchaj, znajdziemy jakieś inne lekarstwo, tylko musimy głebiej poszperać w księgach.- wtrąciła Melodia. - Tak, tylko szybko. Skoro jesteśmy zagrożeni to nienależy zwlekać.- Mówiąc to wstała i szła w kierunku sofy. Usiadła i położyła się. - Odpocznij teraz a ja pójde szukać książki.- powiedziała łagodnie Mela uśmiechając się delikatnie. Anaja odwdzięczyła uśmiech i zasnęła. Cała trójka wyszła z pokoju. Melodia zwróciła się do pary.- Zaprowadzę was do pokoju a wróżki zaprowadzą wasze smoki do legowisk w pobliżu. Chyba pobędziecie tu trochę.-i za-częli podąrzać za dziewczyną długim korytarzem. W końcu dotarli do średniej wielkości komnaty z tz. małżeńskim łużkiem, szałą i paroma półkami oraz stolikem i małą komodą. Na kremowych ścianach wisiały obrazy a naprzeciwko drzwi było okrągłe okno. Pokój wydał się dość przytulny. -Prosze. Rozgoście się. A, i każę wróżkom przynieść wam parę ubrań na zmianę. Tutaj obok macie łazienkę jakbyście chcieli się otświerzyć. - Dzięki Mela- odpowiedziała Astrid, Melodia wyszła z pokoju. Po jakimś czasie przyleciało do pary kilka wróżek niosących im ubrania. (...) Wieczorem po kolacji para leżała już w łużku układając się spać. - Wiesz, usłyszałam trochę waszej rozmowy z Melodią wtedy przy ognisku- zaczęła Astrid- kiedy mówiłeś, że Melodia na pewno jest dobrą matką...i rzeczywiście, na to wygląda...- Czkawka spojrzał na dziewczynę zaciekawiony-..co jeśli ja sobie nie poradzę?- powiedziała zmartwionym głosem. Czkawka zbliżył się do niej. - Co? Na pewno sobie poradzisz. Jesteś świetną dziewczyną, może trochę zbyt upartą i wojowniczą jak na matkę, ale uwierz mi, że będzie dobrze. Poza tym, pamiętaj, że ja jestem ciągle przy tobie.- chłopak objął Astrid, a ta uszczęśliwiona przytuliła się do niego. - Kocham Cię, wiesz? - Ja też Cię kocham. Dziewczyna oderwała się od chłopaka- zachciało mi się pić, zaraz wracam.- wstała z łużka i poszła w kierunku drzwi. Na korytarzu kierowała się do schodów chcąc dojść do kuchni, ale nie wiedziała gdzie jest bo kolacje przedtem jadła w jadalni wraz z innymi, więc chciała poszukać jakiejś małej wróżki, która by jej wskazała drogę. Ze szczytu schodów zauważyła w dole chodzącą wokół Melodie, która wyglądał na zdenerwowaną. Nagle bramy otworzyły się, obie dziewczyny pokierowały wzrok w ich stronę. W bramie stanęła młodziutka dziewczyna z rudymi, prostymi włosami i bladą skórą z piegami i niebieskimi oczami ubraną w brązowe, luźne spodnie, wysokie puchate buty oraz grubą bluzkę chociaż przypominała bardziej taką ala-zbroję. Na plecach miała tarczę a w pacie miecz i różdżkę. - Mama? Co ty tutaj robisz? Miałaś szukać Prikast'a .- odezwała się dziewczyna. - Jednak przestałam go szukać, będziemy musieli znaleźdź inne rozwiązanie.- odpowiedziała dość zdenerwowana Melodia- to raczej ty mi powiedz gdzie byłaś. Doriano powiedział mi, że wyszłaś rano a teraz wracasz późnym wieczorem. -Daj spokój. Poszłam na pola trochę poćwiczyć moją magię.- odpowiedziała jej zrezygnowana dziewczyna. - Cały dzień? Viktoria! Prosiłam Cię abyś opiekowała się Anają. Przecież wiesz o jej stanie i postanowiłaś wszystko zwalić na Doriano. - Ja nie jestem jej niańką. Poza tym ma przy sobie całą służbę na zawołanie i te małe duperelki. Poco ja jeszcze?-zdenerwowała się dziewczyna. -Ale przecież Cię prosiłam żebyś stanowiła dla niej wsparcie. To co zrobiłaś było bardzo niedojrzałe. Zawiodłam się na tobie. ,,Jakie miłe powitanie'' pomyślała Astrid.'' - Wiesz co? Za dużo odemnie wymagasz. Ja mam dopiero 11 lat, chce się uczyć i poznawać świat, a ty chcesz żebym siedziała w domu i opiekowała się chorą ciociunią bo ty sobie gdzieś lecisz! Sebastian miał rację. Nie poradzisz sobie jako matka. Melodia zdenerwowała się maksymalnie- Idź do pokoju.- powiedziała uspokajając się. Viktoria spojrzała na nią z pogardą.- Idź do pokoju powiedziałam!- wykrzyknęła puszczając nerwy. Viktoria wściekła pokierowała się do schodów po drugiej stronie sali. Melodia złapała się za głowę i poszła w swojej komnaty. Astrid podarowała sobie szklankę wody. Po tym co zobaczyła postanowiła wrócić do pokoju. Nie chciała mówić na razie Czkawce co się stało. Położyła się obok śpiącego chłopaka i próbowała zasnąć. Cześć wam! Chcecie bardziej poznać Melodie? Oto blog poświęcony dla niej:Blog użytkownika:Temperatura/Melodia '14. Wujek Czkawka.' Na Berk wstał już nowy dzień. Valka po wstaniu poszła się odświeżyć, a następnie zeszła na dół by zrobić śniadanie. Nie wiedziała jednak, że Czkawki nie ma w domu, cały poprzedni dzień latała ze swoim smokiem po najbliższych wyspach. Po krótkim czasie na śniadanie zszedł również Stoick, wciąż zmartwiony po ostatniej rozmowie z synem. Usiadł przy stole obok żony zagłębiając się w swoich myślach. Valka zauważywszy, że Czkawka nie zdszedł na śniadanie, zapytała Stoicka: - Kotku, gdzie jest Czkawka? Coś się stało? -Czkawka wczoraj przedwczoraj wieczorem powiedział, że leci badać smoczą wyspę. Ciekawe co tam takiego jest, że nadal nie wrócił...-odpowiedział Stoick. Kobieta się zdziwiła. -Ale jak to? Ja też wczoraj byłam na smoczych wyspach i nie było tam Czkawki... Stoick zaciekawiony zmartwił się troszeczkę- A Astrid? -Nie. Mężczyzna poważnie się zaniepokoił. Zastanawiał się, gdzie w takim razie może być jego syn. Miał jednak pewne podejrzenia, więc postanowił podzielić się nimi z Valką. -Wiecz co? Myślę...że Czkawka mógł znaleźć Melodie i jest teraz z nią. -Co? Ale jak?- Kobieta zaciekawiła się. Po chwili dłuższego zastanowienia rzekła- Więc to dlatego cały czas wymykał się z domu. Leciał do siostry...ale gdzie oni teraz mogą być? Przeleciałam się po wszystkich okolicznych wyspach. Nigdzie ich niema. Astrid też gdzieś zniknęła. -Trzeba to sprawdzić.- Odpowiedział stanowczo Stoick- Musimy ich poszukać. Musimy ostrzec Czkawkę. - Tak, masz racje- przytaknęła żona. Po śniadaniu oboje się ubrali, zaopatrzyli w broń i wyszli z domu. Stoick powiedział Valce, żeby poszła przygotować smoki, zaś on zaszedł do Pyskacza do kuźni, gdzie ten rozpalał w swoim piecyku. -Pyskacz! Potrzebuje twojej pomocy. Musimy znaleźć Czkawkę, Astrid i Melodie. Podejrzewał, że ją znaleźli i razem gdzieś uciekli. Pyskacz był zaskoczony- Czkawka znalazł Melodie? Ciekawe jak??- odpowiedział trochę skrępowany mężczyzna. Wódz nie wiedział, że ten powiedział jego synowi o jego siostrze i to go skłoniło do jej poszukiwań- No dobrze, więc w drogę. Pyskaczposzedł szykować się do podróży. Nagle Stoick zauważył w dość grubego chłopaka przechodzącego w pobliżu. -Śledzik!- krzyknął wołając go. Chłopak podszedł do wodza.- dobrze że Cię widzę, potrzebuję, żebyś zwołał pozostałych jeźdźców. Czkawka może mieć teraz kłopoty i nas potrzebować. Śledzik przytaknął i pędem pobiegł budzić swoich przyjaciół. (...) Tym czasem na Harb również zawitało gorące słońce. Czkawka zbudził się jako pierwszy, wyglądając przez okno pomyślał, że w taki piękny dzień nie zaszkodziłoby póść na spacer i pozwiedzać co nieco okolicę. Spojrzał na śpiącą Astrid i dał jej delikatnego całusa w czoło nie chcąc jej obudzić. Zachwycał się widokiem jego śpiącej piękności. Kiedy w końcu wstał, ubrał się w swoje codzienne ubrania i wyszedł z pokoju by poszukać łazienki. Za drzwiami przywitała go malutka wróżka, która wskazała mu drogę, a następnie zaprowadziła do kuchni. Po małym śniadanie, gdyż chłopak nie chciał więcej, pokierował się w stronę drzwi. Gdy wyszedł na ogromne schody tuż przed bramą, na których szczycie było widać całą, dużą i piękną wioskę, gdzie ludzie, smoki i inne magiczne stworzenia chodzili szczęśliwi, śmiali się, pracowali, na swoich straganach i gdzie dzieci ganiały wesoło po łakach same lub ze swoimi smokami, Czkawka uśmiechnął się. Teraz już chyba rozumiał, dlaczego Melodia nie chciała wrócić stąd na Berk. Nagle w oddali usłyszał znajomy ryk. To był Szczerbatek. Chłopak kierując się dźwiękiem, który wydobywał jego smok, doszedł do małej polanki, gdzie były porostawiane duże kamienie, rosło dużo zielonej trawy a wokół pasły się owce. Na jednym z kamieni siedziała rudowłosa postać, która z rozweseleniem na twarzy bawiła się z rozbawionym Szczerbatkiem. Chłopak zdumił się trochę tym widokiem. Mógłby przysiąc, że to jego siostra, ale dziewczyna na kamieniu miała proste włosy i była nieco mniejsza od Melodji. Czkawka więc podszedł do niej. - Cudowny smok, prawda?- zwrócił się do niej chłopak. Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego. -Bardzo cudowny, wręcz niesamowity. Taki wesoły...- odpowiedziała mu. - Jestem pod wrażeniem. Nie każdy potrafi okiełznać Nocną Furię.- powiedział z żartobliwą powagą w głosie. - To nie było takie trudne. Moja mama też lata na Nocnej Furji. Wiem, jak je podejść. Czkawka zaciekawił się tą odpowiedzią.- Twoja mama? To ty jesteś Viktoria? - Tak, możesz mi mówić Vika... A ty? Jak Cie zwą? - Mam na imię Czkawka, możesz mi mówić..no...Czkawka.- uśmiechnął się do niej chłopak. Viktoria zaciekawiła się tym. - Hej! Mój brat ma tak na drugie imię. Mama mówiła, że to po jej młodszym bracie. Czkawka uśmiechnął się szczerze do dziewczyny spoglądając jej w oczy.- To ja. Viktoria spoważniała z niedowierzaniem w oczach, jednak po chwili odwzajemniła uśmiech- To ty??- spytała robiąc wielkie oczy.- Niesamowite. Mama ciągle o tobie nam mówiła. Wiesz, bardzo ubolewała nad tym, że musiała od ciebie odejść i widocznie bardzo za tobą tęskniła. Chłopak zwrószył się trochę tymi słowami i zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego w takim razie ojciec odsunął ich od siebie dla jakiegoś głupiego rozejmu. Nagle Viktoria pstryknęła mu palcami przed oczyma. Zdał sobie sprawe, że się zamyślił i przez długi czas musiał bez ruchu stać w miejscu i gapić się bezczynie w jeden punkt. -Hej! Ziemia do Czkawki!- zawołała Vika budząc go z transu. -Co? A tak przepraszam. ... Wiesz, twoja mama to niezwykła kobieta.- Po tych słowach chłopak usiadł na kamieniu obok Viktorji. Dziewczyna zrobiła zrezydnowaną minę- Taa, może. Tylko...hmmm...czasami mam wrażenie, że się mną nie interesuje, że się ze mną nie liczy. Cały czas gdzieś wyjeżdża i nigdy praktycznie nas ze sobą nie zabiera.- twarz dziewczynki momentalnie posmutniała. Czkawka uważnie słuchał tego, co mówiła siostrzenica.- Ostatnio też wyjechała na 3 tygodnie w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś kwiatka, który by uleczył ciocie Anastazje, a nam kazała się nią opiekować. Czasami mam wrażenie, że Anaja jest dla niej ważniejsza niż ja.Już drugi raż poleciała na tak długi czas w poszukiwania lekarstw dla tej swojej przyjaciółeczki i nawet nie pomyślała, żeby nas ze sobą zabrać, tylko powiedziała, żebyśmy siedzieli i opiekowali się Anastazją. Przez ostatni czas dużo się kłócimy, nie umiemy się ze sobą dogadać, robi mi wyrzuty jak tylko wyjde z dmomu na dłuższy czas. A ja tylko idę ćwiczyć. Chociać, na smoku też zabrania mi latać, a właśnie co udało mi się wytresować Koszmara Ponocnika. No na takim smoku to aż prosi się, aby się przelecieć. Ale mama i tak swoje... Czkawka spojrzał znacząco na dziewczynę- A nie pomyślałaś o tym, że ona robi to dla tego, bo się o ciebię troszczy? Najzwyczajniej w świecie się o ciebie martwi. Nie zabiera Cie w podróże, bo się o ciebie boi, i o Doriano też. Ja sięze swoim ojcem też czasami kłóce. Kiedy miałem 15 lat, uwarzał, że jestem nikim i nawet nie pozwalał mi udowodnić mu, że jest inaczej. Też ostatnio nie chciał mi pozwolić na lot na smoczą wyspę w celu badań, a ja mała jestem od Ciebie o 9 lat starszy. -...Ale ty przynajmniej masz tatę...- powiedziała cicho Viktoria po dłuższej ciszy wpatrując się w zimię. Chłopak popatrzył na nią pytająco. Dziewczyna westchnęła.- Ja nawet nie znałam swojego ojca. Urodziłam się na terenie Cesarstwa Rzymskiego, a kiedy wróciłam tu z mamą by poznać Dimitra, to on już nieżył. Od tamtej pory mama ciągle zmienia partnerów, gdyż Ci najpierw ją w sobie rozkochują, a potem rzucają, jak nie potrzebną zabawkę. Tylko jeden oprócz mojego taty potraktował ją poważnie i jest to tata Doriano, Sebastian. Ale on też zachował się jak ostatni śmieć i ją zostawił. Mama długo płakał po zerwaniu z Sebastianem i ja też przy okazji cierpie, kiedy ona cierpi. Mimo że się kłócimy, to i tak lubiłam patrzeć jak jest znim szczęśliwa, a ja tak lubię kiedy jest szczęśliwa.- Czkawka po usłyszeniu tych słów lekko się uśmiechnął- a tak, to...jej zły humor udziela się nam wszystkim. Może...może dlatego chodziła ostatnio taka zła i zaczęła na mnie krzyczeć. Pewnie nadal boli ją strata Basha. Ostatnio tak dużo odemnie wymaga... - Nie martw się, porozmawiam z twoją mamą, zobaczysz.- Czkawka uśmiechnął się szczerze do dziewczyna i objął ją, a ta odwzajemniła uśmiech i położyła głowe na jego ramieniu. - Dziękuje- odpowiedziała cicho Vika po czym wstała i wzieła swój miecz oparty o kamień.- Ja muszę już lecieć. Do zobaczenia...- dziewczyna uśmiechając się spojrzała znacząco na Czkawkę-...wujku... Chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech- do zobaczenia. Viktoria pobiegła. Czkawka spojrzał na Szczerbatka- I co myślisz?- smok zrobił wielkie oczy do chłopaka- polatamy sobie trochę?- spytał go retorycznie. Wsiadł na smoka i poszybował w górę. '15. Wielka Bitwa.' Czkawka przeleciał się nad całą wyspą podziwiając widoki. Kiedy dotarł nad morze, zobaczył w dole wielką, wodną kulą, a na brzegu chłopca z wyciągniętymi rękami, od którego odbijała się brązowa czupryna, był bez hełmu. Nagle kula zaczęła się trząść i w końcu się rozprysła, a woda z niej zaczęła spadać z powrotem do morza niczym deszcz. Chłopak zaczął chodzić do okoła wymachując rękami i wściekle kopiąc w pobliżu małe kamienie. Czkawka podleciał do niego. -Witaj Doriano!-przywitał się chłopak- co ty tu robisz? Chłopczyk momentalnie się uspokoił jak zobaczył Czkawkę. -Część. Ja...ja tylko ćwiczę.-wyjąkał. -A co ćwiczysz? Bo widzę że funkcjonujesz żywiołem wody, ale nadal nie rozkminiam co chcesz zrobić z tą kulą wody... Chłopiec zawstydził się, nie wiedział co powiedzieć.- To...to dość krępujące. Jak Ci powiem, uznasz mnie za wariata. Czkawka zdziwił się kiedy Doriano mu odpowiedział- Dlaczego niby miałbym Cię uznać za wariata? - No bo...inni uważają, że rzecz, którą chcę zrobić jest niemożliwa...i chyba mają rację- zasmucił się chłopak. - Oj powiedz mi. Obiecuje że nie będe się śmiać. -N-No dobrze-odparł chłopczyk- więc chodzi o to... -Czkawka!!- rozmowę przerwał krzyk, w którym Czkawka rozpoznał znajomy mu głos. Gdy się odwrócił, zobaczył Astrid biegnącą w jego stronę wraz z Melodią. Obie były najwidoczniej bardzo zaniepokojone. Kiedy dobiegły do chłopców, Czkawka zapytał się: - Co się stało? -Coś strasznego- zaczęła Astrid- Melodia latała nad wyspami, które leżą trochę dalej od Harbu i zobaczyła statki, mnóstwo, całą flotę. Myśle, że to był Dagur. Przypłynął po Anastazję. - A my jeszcze nie mamy tego kwiatu, który miał ją wyleczyć. Anaja jest bezsilna.- Dodała Melodia. -Co teraz?-spytała Astrid. Czkawka zaniepokoił się. Mieli bardzo mało czasu.- Zwołaj wszystkich czarodziei na wyspie i zbierz wszystkie smoki. Dobrze bybyło gdyby ktoś poleciał po pomoc na najbliższe wyspy. -Ja to zrobię!- odezwała się Viktoria która stała tuż za nimi.- polece po pomoc, mama zbierze czarodziei, a Doriano pujdzie po smoki. Jak się rozdzielimy, będzie szybciej. -To niebezpieczne- powiedzała spoglądając na nią troskliwie Melodia, bojąc się o córkę. Viktoria zaś spojrzała na nią z powagą. -Może. Ale tym razem chodzi o dobro wyspy i Anaji, więc mnie nie powstrzymasz.- odparła zaskakując swoją matkę. -Mamy mało czasu. Szybko, zbierajcie armię. Astrid idź po Wichurę. Ja pomogę Doriano. Wszyscy popędzili w swoje strony. Viktoria wskoczyła na swojego żółto-zielonego Śmiertnika Zebacza i poszybowała w górę. Leciała wypatrując w między czasie statki, o których mówiła Astrid. Była coraz dalej Harbu. W końcu zauważyła 6 smoków lecących tuż w jej stronę. Podleciała więc do nich. Gdy była już tuż przynich, zauważyła wreszcie kto to jest, a byli to Stoick, Valka, Pyskacz, Sączysmark, Śledzik oraz bliźniaki, ale Viktoria o tym nie wiedziała. -Jeźdźcy smoków! Proszę, pomużcie mi!- krzyknęła. -Co się stało, dziecino?- zapytał ją Stoick. -Wyspa, na której mieszkam jest zagrożona. Nijaki Dagur płynie do niej całą flotą i chce zabić naszą królową, a moją ciotkę. -Dagur?! Dagur Szalony?!- spytał z zaskoczeniem. -Założe się, że gdzie Dagur, tam i Czkawka!- wtrącił Sączysmark. -Czkawka?- dodała Viktoria- Brunet z zielonymi oczami i sztuczną nogą? Tak. Jest u nas. Valka spojrzała znacząco na Stoicka- Dobrze, prowadź.- odparł Stoick. (...) W między czasie, na Harb było już wydać z daleka statki. Mnóstwo statków. Kiedy pierwsze zaczęły już cumować przy lądzie, a żołnieże i Dagur zaczęli po nim stąpać, Czkawka wraz z całą armią rzucił się na nich ze swoim piekłem. Tylko Doriano nie brał udziału w bitwie, Melodia kazała mu się schować, a sama zaczęła strzelać błyskawicami w dalsze statki latając na Florinie. Zaczęła się wielka bitwa. Czarodzieje i Czarownice wprawili swe różdżki w ruch dołączając się. Czkawka zaczął się bić z Dagurem. Machnął na niego bronią, a ten obronił się mieczem, tworząc krzyż i odepchnął go. -Musiałeś wtrącać się w nie swoje sprawy?- rzucił Czkawce młody wódz- myślałeś, że to Cię uczyni bohaterem? -Tobie zaś do tego daleko. Napadając na inne wyspy i obrabując je, nie staniesz się wielkim władcą świata.- odpowiedział Czkawka rzucając się znowu na Dagura. Ten nagle walnął go mocno w twarz przewracając chłopaka na ziemię. -Oj Czkawuś, Czkawuś. Po co się wysilasz? Zawsze byłeś nędznym karaluchem, który do nieczego się nie nadawał. Nie masz ani siły ani odwagi. -Wystarczająco by Cię pokonać!- chłopak gwałtownie wstał i walnął Dagura w twarz piekłem. (...) W między czasie, Astrid poleciała nad resztę floty z innymi smokami. Miała ze sobą łuk, który wcześniej dała jej Melodia. Wichura paląc jeden ze statków, dostała nagle strzałą i zaczęła spadać w dół. -Astrid!!- krzyknął widząc to Czkawka. Dziewczyna spadała i spadała. Nagle tuż przed wpadnięciem do morza, poczuła, że siedzi na smoku. -Witaj piękna.- usłyszała. To był Sączysmark, przed wpadnięciem do wody uratował ją Hakokieł. Nagle na pole bitwy wleciał Stoick z całą resztą. Bliźniaki w ostatniej chwili złapały Wichurę i położyły ją na ląd. Melodia podleciała do niej jak najszybciej, wyjęła strzałę i położyła na ranie ręce. Po chwili smoczyca wstała uzdrowiona i ożywiona. Podleciała do Hakokła i zabrała Astrid. - Tato!- krzyknął Czkawka. -Myślałeś, że będziesz bawił się sam?- odparł i wraz z innymi smokami oraz z Valką, Pyskaczem i przyjaciółmi Czkawki zaczął atakować statki. Wszyscy żołnieże Dagura byli już nieżywi. Tak samo jak większość smoków Melodji i połowa czarodzieji. Czkawka walnął przeciwnika w twarz i ten przewrócił się na ziemię. Wszyscy jeźdźcy podlecieli do nich od tyłu. Dołączył się także Doriano, który nadleciał na swoim fioletowo-żółtym Ponocniku. - Poddaj się Dagur. To już koniec.- powiedział. -Tak Ci się zdaje- odparł młody wódz, skierował wzrok w stronę morza i głośno gwizdnął. Viktoria wyczarowała na gałęzi drzewa stojącego tuż przy niej wielki sopel lodu, wyrwała go gwałtownie i mocno walnęła Dagura w tych głowy, ten zaś stracił przytomność. Nagle z końca horyzontu zaczął nadlatywać wielki Wandersmok strzelający piorunami. Wszyscy się przerazili. -Ja go załatwię.- powiedziała pewnie Melodia. -A my Ci pomożemy.- dodała Viktoria. -Nie, to niebezpieczne. -Zawsze tak mówisz, nigdy nie dajesz mi się wykazać.- odparła oburzona Vika.- Mamo, daj sobie pomóc! Melodia spojrzała na córkę z troską i z wzrokiem, który mówił ,,Dobrze, ale proszę, proszę uważaj na siebie''. Kobieta zaczęła atakować Wandersmoka błyskawicami, co szybko się okazało tylko bardziej nakręcało smoka i odwzajemniał rzuty. Melodia przestraszona przestała. Viktoria więc postanowiła wziąć wszystko w swoje ręce. Zaczęła strzelać w niego kolcami z lodu, które wydobywały się z jej ręki. Tworzyła naprawdę grube sople, które prawie już zabijały smoka, ale ten miał bardzo grubą skórę. Dołączyły się do niej smoki, Szczerbatek i Florina, które atakowały plazmą, a także Chmuroskop ( niewiem jak on się nazywa), Hakokieł, Wichura, Sztukamięs, Wym i Jot, a także smoki Pyskacza i Stoicka. Ten podszedł do Czkawki i zapytał:'' - Kto to jest? A na to Czkawka- twoja wnuczka tato. Stoick zamarł- więc ta w kręconych to jest... -Tak- odparł z uśmiechem chłopak- to jest Melodia. Wandersmok był już na granicy wyczerpania, ale nie poddawał się. Wtem Doriano wyciągnął ręce i woda z morza zaczęła się podnosić, więżąc smoka w w wielkiej kuli. Wander zaczął się miotać w niej i dusić. Na twarzy Doriano było pokazane jego skupienie, a na ciele siła, jaką w danym momencie użuwa. Smok przestawał powoli oddychać. Odruchowo wydobył z siebie małą iskierkę, tak jakby chciał pokazać, że niechce się poddać, ale iskierka rozprowodziała się po całej kuli zabijając go. Doriano mógł wreszcze wupuścić go, opuszczając ręce. Skakał wysoko z radości i cieszył się, że wreszcie mu się udało wystarczająco długo trzymać wodę w powietrzu. Smok spadał powoli do morza. Melodia skupiła w sobie całą swą energie i walnęgo go wielkim i potężnym piorunem zamieniając smoka w drobny pył. Wszyscy zaczęli wiwatować. Melodia wzięła pod pachę swoje dzieci i mocno wyściskała. - Przepraszam Cię kochanie.- zwróciła się do Viktorji- powstrzymywałam cię od różnych niebezpiecznych rzeczy bo się o ciebie bałam, bo jesteś jeszcze dzieckiem. Teraz już wiem, że zawsze będe mogła na ciebie liczyć w każdej sprawie. Viktoria uśmiechnęła się szczerze- Kocham Cię mamo. -Ja was też kocham- odpowiedziała Melodia i wtuliła w siebie ponownie dzieci. Nagle poczuła na swoim ramieniu czyjąś rękę. Puściła dzieci i odwróciła się. Zobaczyła swojego ojca. - Melodio, ja... nie wiem nawet jak Cię przepraszać. Popełniłem wielki błąd i teraz tego żałuję. Wybacz mi. - Jak mam Ci wybaczyć? Zostawiłeś mnie samą sobie gdy miałam 7 lat. Poczułam się niechciana przez własnego ojca. W dodatku, pozbawiłeś mnie rodziny, odsunąłeś mnie od własnego brata. Właśnie w tym momencie, gdy obiecywałam sobie czuwać nad nim i go strzec i być dla niego wsparciem, a przez ciebie, opuściłam go. Czkawka spojrzał na siostrę zaskoczony i wzruszony, pozytywnie, bo miał taką wspaniałą siostrę i negatywnie, bo spotkała ją taka tragedia. - Jak mam Ci wybaczyć?- ciągnęła ze smutkiem Melodia. -Nie wybaczaj. Poprostu wróć znami na Berk. -Tak!- dodał Czkawka. Melodia zaskoczyła się.- Co? Mam wrócić? Tak poprostu? -Tak gdzie będzie ci lepiej niż z nami?- spytał chłopak. -Nie wiem czy będziesz czuć się przy mnie bezpiecznie. Czkawka, nie powiedziałam Ci przedtem. Kiedy się boje lub kiedy nie potrawię panować nad emocjami, nie potrafię także kontrolować swojej mocy. Mogłabym Cię zabić wogóle tego niechcąc. -Ale, przy nas na pewno nie będziesz miała się czego bać, z nami będziesz bezpieczna. -Sama nie wiem...- odparła Melodia. -Zgudź się mamo!- wtrącił Doriano- polecimy z tobą i wreszcie będziemy jak jedna wielka rodzina. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się nie pewnie i niepewnie odpowiedziała: -No dobrze. Więc lecimy na Berk. Czkawka chwycił ją w ramiona mocno przytulając a ona obieła jego szyję. Wtem dołączyli się Viktoria i Doriano, potem Astrid, następnie Valka ze Stoikiem a na koniec cała reszta. Nagle usłyszęli jęknięcie, to Dagur się obudził. Wszyscy uwolnili się z uścisku, Melodia wyjęła w buta drewniną różdżkę i powędrowała w stronę męszczyzny. Ten spojrzał na nią. - Ty...to ty pozbawiłaś mnie bogactwa i władzy.- Zaczął z pogardą Dagur- Czekaj no ty wredna, ... -Dewelaprio!- przerwała mu czarownica zaklęciem zamieniając Dagura w małego owada. Czkawka podszedł do niego spoglądając do dołu. - I kto tu jest karaluchem?- powiedział rozdeptując wodza nogą. Spojrzał na Melodie i rodzeństwo wzajemnie się uśmiechnęło. - Wracajmy do domu- odparł Stoick. '16. ,,To jest Berk.' Wszyscy wsiadli na swoje smoki. Hakokieł jak zwykle próbował zrzucić swojego pana z siodła, ale Sączysmark nie dał za wygraną. Cała zgraja powędrowała w stronę domowej wyspy. (...) Wreszcie dotarli. Wylądowali tuż przed domem Czkawki. Jego przyjaciele rozeszli się. Stoick i Valka postanowili wziąć swoje wnuki i pokazać im wyspę. Czkawka podszedł do swojej siostry i objął ją ramieniem spoglądając na krajobrazy, jakie ich otaczały. -Wyspa Berk...- zaczął- Trochę stratowana, sponiewierana i pokryta lodem, ale to dom.- spojrzał na Melodie- nasz dom. ...Ci którzy nas zaatakowali są nieugieńci i szaleni, ...ale nie tak nieugieńci i szaleni jak ci, którzy ich powstrzymali. ...Może nie jesteśmy zbyt liczni, ale podołamy wszyskiemu z czym przyjdzie nam się zmierzyć... Jesteśmy głosem pokoju i krok po kroku zmienimy ten świat...Widzisz, mamy coś, czego nikt nie ma...tak, inni mają armie i armaty...ale my..my mamy...NASZE SMOKI! 'Bardzo, ale to bardzo dziękuje tym, którzy dotarli do końca, bo to już koniec mojego bloga pt. ,,Berk i jego tajemnice''. Możliwe, że zacznę pisać następny, ale to może trochę potrwać. Teraz uwaga! To koniec bloga, ale mogę dla was napisać bonusowy rozdział, a będzie to rozdział +18. Tylko muszę wiedzieć, czy ktokolwiek go chce. Za min. 3 komentarze z treścią potwierdzającą, że chcecie, napiszę. Zapraszam także na mojego drugiego bloga poświęconego Melodji i zachęcam do wysyłania prac plastycznych z jej osobą w roli głównej. Papa i do zobaczenia :****'' '''17. Rozdział bonusowy. Przykro mi, ale ze względu na regulamin strony, dany rozdział musiał zniknąć. Jeżeli ktoś nie zdążył przeczytać tego rozdziału, a bardzo chciał, to bardzo go za to przepraszam. Dziękuje i do zobaczenia. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone